


You shoot me all night along

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>监狱PWP……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道背景系列-1

在被推进那间小小的囚室时，Thor的酒已经醒得差不多了。他其实本来喝得也不算多，要想让他醉到袭警两打啤酒是远远不够的。他纯粹是愤怒——他跑了这么远的路，七月天里横穿亚利桑那，现在沦落到因为酒驾和袭警被塞进新墨西哥边缘的小牢房，全都是以为有人给他带了口信说Loki在这儿，而他仍旧一无所获。门在他背后被锁上，这间房间勉强能够容纳下他，隔壁牢房的椅子上坐着一个人，Thor不经意地打量了一眼，然后瞪大了眼睛——他原本以为自己的狱友会是个墨西哥人之类的，他们可以打一架，然后痛快地骂一顿条子，出去再喝一杯。让他绝对想不到的是，那儿坐着的居然就是让他到处找的罪魁祸首，他弟弟Loki。

哈，Thor心想，这下子老头可要对双倍的保释金哭出来了。他跑到栅栏边，打量着坐在阴影里的Loki——那景象有点滑稽，他弟弟总是注重修饰，浑身上下向来一丝不苟，此刻也不例外，只不过他正穿着上好毛料的三件套西装，坐在监狱满是污秽的长椅上。

“Loki？你见鬼的在这儿干什么？”Thor大喊，声音里多少还有点酒意。他等着Loki恼羞成怒、笑话自己、嘲讽自己，再从他身边逃跑，可Loki只是抬起头来打量着Thor，目光迷蒙，仿佛从睡梦中刚醒来似的。Thor立刻意识到Loki现在的状况不大对劲，他试着扭了一下监狱的栏杆，那些破铜烂铁还挺结实。他只能继续大叫：“嘿，Brother，你怎么了？看着我，和我说话！”

“闭嘴，小妞！”他弟弟的声音终于响起，冰冰冷冷的，满是不耐烦，听起来却加倍惹火。Thor挑了挑眉毛，就看到Loki站起来摇摇晃晃走到栅栏边，一只手粗鲁地摸上了他的肩膀：“wow，你块头可真够大的，新墨西哥也有变性妓女了吗？”

两人靠得很近，基本只隔了道栏杆，而Thor立刻就闻到了Loki身上那足以放倒一匹马的大麻味道。

“操，Loki，谁给你这个的？”Thor愤怒了起来，握着栏杆的手绷紧，肌肉隆起——Loki向来洁身自好，烟酒方面相当节制，更绝不碰任何毒品，这也是为何他们父亲放心让一个没有血缘关系的养子照顾家里的“生意”。想到竟然有人敢伤害他的弟弟，这个念头让Thor愤怒得要命：“Loki！他妈的看着我！！”

Loki抬起头，那张清秀的脸这会儿看上去满是潮红，带着从未有过的满足表情，目光迷离地对着Thor：“哈，你就不能闭嘴吗？”他说着，双手挑剔地捏着Thor的胸肌，仿佛法医检验尸体似地评价着：“倒是不小，就是太硬了……希望你口活好点！”Odin在上啊，Thor翻了个白眼——难怪他弟弟在床上不受欢迎，这种冷冰冰的傲慢态度，就连一个真正的变性妓女都不会忍受的。他隔着栅栏抓住了Loki的肩膀，Loki显然已经完全沉浸到幻想世界去了，完全不反抗Thor的动作。这倒新鲜，年纪越大Loki就越不喜欢和别人肢体碰触，就连Thor想摸摸他、上他的床都得事先付出惨烈代价：开裂的肋骨，半个城市的地下赌场，任何对Loki有利的事儿。眼下，这个一贯冷冰冰的家伙居然热切地抚摸着Thor而且满口脏话，那让Thor胯下的阴茎也非常有兴趣地活络了起来。Loki自动送上门的机会可不常有，再加上这环境，Thor很确信他下半辈子都能用“嘿弟弟，记得那回在新墨西哥监狱里，你求我上你吗？”这档子事儿来让Loki在该闭嘴的时候乖乖闭上嘴巴。想到竟能让Loki在自己面前服软，Thor就飘飘然了起来，他扯掉了Loki身上那件看上去很厚重的外套、拉开了他的衣领。Loki竟然露出了一个傻笑：“哈，真不错，我喜欢主动的妞！”

可不是吗，Thor想，努力不去回忆自己不小心撞见的Loki和他那些女人们玩的“游戏”，他拉着Loki的手，让他抓住栏杆，接着就这么在肮脏的地板上跪了下去：“我要吸你了，弟弟。”他宣布，打开了Loki长裤的拉链。Loki靠着栏杆，哼唧着一些全无意义的话，他这模样看上去倒挺可爱，Thor有点希望那些警察没有收走自己的手机，这样他就能把眼前high过头的Loki全录下来以供日后欣赏。他弟弟平日里严于自律，想看到他心里想什么比徒手敲碎脑壳还难。Thor擅长徒手敲碎人家的脑壳，可不擅长看透他弟弟的心事。他粗暴地扯掉Loki的长裤，露出两条又细又长的腿，底下不出所料的是白色平角短裤——他弟弟在某些方面真是天生不开窍——，Thor舔着嘴唇，像剥开心爱的棒棒糖那样探进Loki的内裤，握住了他半硬的阴茎。Loki那话儿尺寸相当可观，足够填满Thor的大手，通常Thor不太做这事儿，“天生不是给人口交的料”，这是Loki给他的评价，老实说极大地损害了他的自尊。但Loki总能巧舌如簧、哄得他在别的方面开开心心，所以“口交不行”这事儿除了在Loki床上也算不得什么问题，反正Thor也只对他自己弟弟的阴茎有兴趣。他握着Loki的眼睛，抬头打量Loki的脸——Loki也正低头看着他，深绿色的眼睛这会儿看上去一片深黑，情欲高涨，身体不耐烦地前后抽送着。Thor笑了出来，低头舔了舔Loki已经开始湿润的阴茎顶端，让Loki发出了柔软的呻吟。

像只奶猫，Thor漫不经心地想，而Loki的手滑了下来，细长的手指绕上了Thor的金色长发：“你这头发还真像我哥。”他说，声音沙哑。

废话，我就是你哥。Thor想骂出来，不过Loki的阴茎就在这时滑进了他喉咙深处，呛得他差点吐出来——想到Loki平时给他的口交水准，Thor不得不承认Loki说他“不行”也并非全无道理。他努力放松咽喉，张开嘴巴，吃力地让Loki在他嘴里滑动，模仿着记忆里Loki的举动运用着自己的舌头和牙齿。那很快就奏效了（要不就是Thor还真要几分吸老二的天分，要不就是Loki这会儿饥渴到毫不挑剔），Loki两只手全无章法地撕扯着Thor的头发，又快又粗暴地操进他哥哥嘴里：“老天啊……你这张嘴……”他呻吟的样子和以往在床上被Thor干时全不相同，而Thor忽然意识到偶尔让他弟弟处在支配角色也还挺火辣的。他的嘴唇包裹着Loki阴茎顶端，又吸吮了一会儿，Loki整个人已经无力地趴在栏杆上、他正咬着嘴唇，汗水滑过他红润的脸颊，一向梳理得整整齐齐的黑发也散乱开，黏在脸颊上。他那样子总让Thor心动，Loki平时就喜欢玩火，但他懂得关键时刻掌握分寸、比任何人都会替Odin家族赚钱，他经手后的毒品生意不但涨了几倍利润，更拿下了几代Odin家都没办到的全部南美供货渠道。即使Odin都公开承认Loki是家族不可缺少的一员，但Loki仿佛总得不到满足，他总是盯着Thor，总想得到更多，却又从未真正触犯Thor的任何利益。他就是个矛盾体，比任何人都懂得维护Odin家的权益，但老是在背地里搞出一些无关痛痒的事情来给Thor下绊子，仿佛能整治到这位Odin家注定的继承者就是他除了贩毒杀人之外的唯一乐趣。Thor乐意宠着这弟弟，不管Loki私底下搞出多少花样，只要他露出这种乖顺的样子来，Thor就总会原谅他、替他收拾烂摊子。有时候他也觉得自己和Loki之间的关系不大正常，可正常的兄弟感情是什么样他又不甚了解（除了正常的兄弟不会彼此搞上对方之外），也就满足于和Loki的相处模式。他从小到大呼风唤雨，要什么有什么，唯独Loki让他捉摸不定，若即若离，那更让他喜欢有Loki在身边，一刻都离不开，Loki要是突然消失，就算追到新墨西哥Thor也会把他绑回去。

仿佛不满意Thor的走神，Loki揪紧了他的头发——他的手劲相当重，连Thor都受不了：“操，放开我，弟弟！”他吐出Loki的阴茎吼道，Loki眯起了眼睛：“我想干你。”他直截了当地说，还真把Thor当成了五十块钱的妓女。

 

“够了！你该醒醒了！”Thor猛地站起来，隔着栏杆给了Loki一巴掌，出手不太重，但Loki皮肤白皙，立刻就泛起了红色的指印。他的目光看上去倒是清醒多了，终于聚焦到了Thor脸上，过了好几秒，才有些迟疑地说：“Thor……？”

Thor开始后悔自己动手揍他，于是把Loki拉近，亲着他脸上的红印：“Loki，你跑到这儿来干什么？谁给你的大麻？”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，仿佛变脸似地换上了委屈的表情，抬手把自己的黑发撸到耳朵后面：“你又跑来干嘛？”

Thor想说什么，但他胯下晃荡的阴茎提醒他这不是个聊天的好时候，于是他干脆决定继续未完成的事儿。隔着栏杆不太方便，但两个人都是手长脚长的大个子，Thor很快就拉住了Loki、一面吻着他红肿的脸颊，一面拉掉他的内裤、用膝盖把它完全剥掉。Loki抓着栏杆，多少还处于大麻的兴奋状态，仰脸让Thor的胡茬磨蹭自己的皮肤。Loki总是习惯把脸颊修整得光滑如少年，但Thor则喜欢蓄胡子，大多数时候Loki觉得那还挺性感。他的一只手钻出栏杆，抚摸着Thor的脸，咬着他的嘴唇：“我还以为是个大胸的妓女，你的口活比以前长进了——呃！”

Thor把一根手指塞进了他身体，让Loki哽咽得说不出话来。他的身体很干很紧，Thor皱了皱眉毛，抽出十二分的耐心缓慢地转动着手指试图把Loki打开。Loki抓着他的肩膀，眼角很快就湿润了。从前Thor总笑他容易哭，“像个娘们”，但当他目睹Loki眼睛都不眨地砍掉一个私偷毒品贩卖的小头目的右手、活活挖出竞争对头的眼珠开始他就不再那么说了。Thor逐渐意识到Loki只肯在自己面前展露出脆弱的面貌来，而他喜欢Loki那样。Thor让自己湿热的嘴唇吻过Loki的眼角：“转过去，抓住栏杆。”他低声说，Loki顺从地转过身体，按照Thor的吩咐抓住了栏杆，修长的身体完全舒展开，下半身赤裸，上身的衬衫和西装凌乱地挂在身上，回头看着Thor的脸，绿色的眼睛里泛着无尽的欲望。他这样子让Thor硬得发疼，Thor匆匆解开自己牛仔裤的拉链，抓住了Loki的腰，一手扶住自己的阴茎，对着他的入口插了进去。过程不太顺利，Loki太紧张，他们当前的体位也对事态没有半点帮助。但Thor毫不放弃，他在床上向来有在生意场上的坚韧和决心，他紧紧地抓着Loki的腰，在弟弟白皙的皮肤上留下清晰的手印，最终他整个埋进了Loki的身体，睾丸贴着对方臀部冰凉的皮肤，嘴唇贴着Loki耳后，喘息着：“操……”

Loki靠在栏杆上，眼泪大滴大滴地滚下来，嘴里却喃喃地咒骂着。Thor把那当他饱吸大麻后的呓语，他咬住了Loki的耳垂，舌尖沿着薄薄的软肉转动：“放松点……Loki……我得动……”

Loki咒骂着他的粗鲁和蛮力，但他们两个都早就习惯了这档子事，擅长彼此配合，Loki慢慢在他哥哥怀里放松下来，Thor看准了机会，野兽一样趴着栏杆律动了起来。大麻的残余效力多少缓解了疼痛，Loki很快就在Thor的顶弄中找到了快感，他懒洋洋地靠着栏杆，右手开始配合Thor戳刺的节奏抚摸起了自己的阴茎。大多数时候他在床上都是被干的那个，有时候他也会试着在Thor体内发泄快感，但Loki更享受这样被Thor掌控——Thor是唯一一个能让他失去控制的人，而每一次被Thor粗大的阴茎刺穿，都会更鲜明地提醒Loki这一点，让他又痛又爱、无法自拔。通常两个人的性爱都像这样，仿佛两头发情的野兽试图彼此驯服，狂乱、毫无章法。只有少数时候他们会进行漫长、温和又甜蜜的性爱，搞出点不符合Odin家氛围的浪漫气氛，但那显然不是眼下。

Thor的呼吸越来越急促，像只交配的狮子一样咬着Loki的后颈，留下一片牙印和淤青。Loki知道两个人都要高潮了，他闭上眼睛，手指用力挤压自己的阴茎，一下，两下，他射了满手，Thor就在那一刻在他身后低吼出来，显然也跟着Loki完事了。

“wow……”Thor枕着Loki的肩膀轻声说，小心地抽出自己湿漉漉的阴茎。Loki“嘶”了一声，懒得移动身体，而是靠在那儿，半闭着眼睛，想着眼前的情势。

两个Odin家的儿子阴错阳差先后被关进新墨西哥边境的小监狱，还不失时机地干了一场，这要是传出去，他们俩以后永远都别想在道上抬起头来了。Loki清醒了起来，嫌恶地看着自己身上被Thor搞得一团乱的西装，拉上了裤子，在角落那个脏兮兮的盥洗池里洗掉了手上的精液和汗水，又用冷水泼了泼脸。现在他感觉好多了，虽然大腿上还带着粘糊糊的精液，不过总比脑子泡在大麻池子里要强得多。Loki整理了一下自己的仪表，穿上了被Thor脱掉的那件大衣，隔着栅栏盯着还慵懒地坐在地板上的Thor：“你怎么会在这儿？”

“当然是来找你，你悄悄跑了，老头子气坏了！”Thor回答，半软的阴茎还骄傲地挺立在牛仔裤外面。

Loki揉了揉自己疼得发胀的额角，无奈地说：“真高兴知道Odin家一个懂得动脑子的都没有。我一个人跑到这儿来当然是为了有大生意！要是走露了消息，哪儿还有我们的份儿？”

“那也该给我留个口信，”Thor哼了一声，站起来拉好了自己的裤子：“大麻又是怎么回事？”

Loki难得红了脸，他没回答Thor的问题，而是弯腰从自己的皮鞋根里拉出了一把精光闪闪的小锉刀：“走吧，Brother，我们在这儿丢够人了，得趁他们警力不足的时候快点跑。”

“你怎么知道他们警力不足？”Thor站起来看Loki熟练地撬着锁，好奇地问。

Loki的脸更红了，那可真不寻常：“well，大麻，我，警察，这可就是另一个故事了。”

他说着，打开了牢门，蹒跚地走出来撬Thor那间的锁：“对了，走之前别忘了解决这儿的监控录像。”

END


	2. Come on baby, do you do more than dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打黑拳的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道系列-2

地下车库里灯火昏暗，若干人围着中间的铁笼大声吼叫着“揍死他”“干！”之类的咒骂，配合嘈杂的音乐以及二手烟，任何一个人似乎都无法在这里集中精神，除了Thor。Thor右手上的绷带已经散开，鲜血沿着旧伤口渗出来，他的脸颊上也带着一些擦伤，不过比不上他的两个对手——一个已经被打倒在地，Thor很肯定自己打爆了他的脾脏，另一个勉强还站着，但肋骨显然受了不轻的伤，手腕也几乎扭断了。Thor喘息着，擦掉眼角的血水，这一晚他赢定了。他不在乎奖金，钱不是他打地下黑拳的目的，他从不缺钱。透过铁圈，Thor的目光望向了外面唯一坐着的那个人。那人和这地下车库的整体氛围格格不入，衣着考究、仪表整洁，头发齐整地梳理到脑后，双手插在口袋里望着Thor打拳。他有张相对地下搏击俱乐部来说太过斯文的脸庞，绿眼睛灵活水润，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，看上去像个养尊处优的富家子弟。

Thor晃晃荡荡地走过去，抓住了铁笼：“Brother！”他叫道，吐出了嘴里的血水。对方抿起了嘴角，还没来得及答话，那个垂死挣扎的对手已经从Thor背后扑了过来。Thor随手回头给了那家伙一个手肘，干净利落地敲断了他的鼻梁。那可怜的斗士终于倒了下去，再也没有力气站起来。矮胖的裁判跑出来勉强抓住Thor的手举起：“‘雷神’Thor十连胜！！！”台下爆发出了震天的喝彩声，铁门被打开，Thor冲出去跑到他称作“兄弟”的那人面前：“Loki，我又赢了！”

“我知道，显然你害我又输了。”Loki干巴巴地说，看上去一点也不想分享Thor的胜利。“谁让你老是押我输？”Thor不满地回答，健壮赤裸的上身上不停流下汗水，看上去十足像头野兽。Loki的目光上下打量着他几乎赤裸的身体，嘴角微微翘起，目光简直是赤裸裸的调情。他那样子让Thor浑身发热，打完拳他总是情欲高涨，仿佛徒手折断人类的肢体还不够发泄他无穷的精力似的。Thor凑过去在Loki耳边说：“今天跟我回家吧Loki，我饿了。”

Loki眯起了眼睛，仿佛真在思考这个提议似的。接着他从口袋里拿出自己的皮夹，摸出几张暂新的二十块塞进Thor的拳击短裤，细长的手指毫无必要地滑过他小腹汗湿的皮肤：“乖，去给自己买点吃的。”然后他拉平了衣襟，头也不回地走出了这家地下搏击俱乐部。除了每周三来这儿看Thor打拳，Loki还有很多别的事儿要做，就为了看这家伙耀武扬威、金发被血染红的样子Loki可浪费了不少时间，他很确定家里的老头子不会喜欢自己这些地下勾当。再怎么说Thor也是被赶出家门的家族耻辱，Loki自己可得力争上游、为其余的Odin家人作出表率来。他走出了拳击场楼上的破旧厂房，一个人满不在乎地穿过了三条街区，钻进了在那儿等着的黑色梅德赛斯，对司机说：“开车。”

这司机已经跟了他很多年，算得上是Loki的心腹，按照Loki的吩咐发动了引擎，汽车平缓地滑入深不见底的夜幕。Loki的目的是城另一边的一个早已废弃的码头仓库，他下车时正是凌晨两点，寒冷的空气钻进鼻腔，让Loki忍不住瑟缩了一下。他腋下夹着办事时不离身的手杖，从怀里摸出了一副黑色小羊羔皮手套戴上，又整理了一下围巾，这才从容地踱进了西首第三间仓库。仓库里有四五个人，其中一个被结结实实地绑在椅子上，浑身被汗水和血液打湿，僵尸一样地垂头看着地面。听到Loki轻缓的脚步声那家伙抬起了头，脸色瞬间变得惨白，死命挣扎了几下，最终颓然瘫软在椅子上。

“都弄明白了？”Loki问，一个金色头发、蓄着漂亮小胡子的人点了点头：“是这家伙没错，偷的货总数差不多三十几万。”

“三十几万不算是个小数目了，对不对？Fandral？”Loki说，语调柔软，精心修剪的眉毛拧了起来，望着那个被抓包的倒霉鬼：“你有什么话说吗？Thrym？”

Thrym痴呆地Loki的脸，这儿的所有人都知道Loki的脾气，他不怕Loki要杀他，他怕的是Loki不肯杀他。Loki的右手拿着手杖，轻轻地敲打着自己的左手，仿佛有些拿不定主意似的。他最终放下了手杖，从怀里掏出烟来，Fandral立刻替他点上：“你打算怎么办？”

Loki其实不大抽烟，这会儿他不过是想要平复一下情绪。他吐出嘴里的烟圈，觉得自己稍微冷静了些，每次看完Thor打拳他都这样浑身燥热，一想到这个他就加倍憎恨眼前的Thrym——要不是他偷组织的货Loki此刻正舒舒服服躺在Thor床上，哪儿用得着深更半夜出来做这种吃力不讨好的活儿。Loki本来就容易迁怒，用Thor的话说他“小心眼、爱计较”，是个睚眦必报的人，私偷货物本来就是重罪，加上Thrym又正好撞在Loki枪口上，就算想法外开恩也是不行了。Loki又吸了一口烟，接着把烟头按到了Thrym脸上，Thrym还来不及惨叫出声，Loki已经轮起手杖抽上了他的脸，打得他整个人带着椅子摔倒在了地上，一声不吭地晕了过去。他厌恶地看着地上的那具肉体，对Fandral说：“一只手还是一只脚，你让他自己选。”

Loki拉好了自己的围巾，看了一眼墙角躺着的那摊血肉，伸出手指弹掉了自己肩膀上粘着的骨屑，离开了仓库。走出大门时Loki觉得舒坦多了，他低头看了一下手边，不过两点一刻，夜还很长，他还有充足的时间去找乐子。他想了想常去的酒吧，最终还是放弃了，他太累，懒得应酬，这种时候他想去的地方只有一个。

Loki坐进了汽车，轻轻地说：“去老地方。”

Thor的二层楼房还亮着灯，Odin把他赶出家门，但有眼睛的人都知道这不过是临时的，等那老头子一死一切早晚还是Thor的。Loki倒觉得放逐的日子里Thor过得比从前加倍快活：大把大把的时间可以让他用来挥霍，Loki甚至觉得Thor都要就这么腐朽下去了。Loki有Thor房子的钥匙，就算没有，这世界上大概也没有能挡住他的门。Odin家的孩子从小就得学习各种防身技巧，Loki没有Thor那么结实的肌肉，不过在小巧方面，比如撬个锁、装个炸弹什么的，Thor下辈子也赶不上他。他打开门，把自己的大衣脱下来齐整地挂到玄关，慢慢走进了屋子。这地方整体来说还算整洁，家具不多，但都价值不菲。说到底被赶出家门的Odinson总也还是个Odinson，不会当真落魄到哪里去。

一楼没人，茶几上摆着啤酒、大麻和一些其他乱七八糟的东西，似乎还有用过的安全套。Loki嫌恶地抽了抽鼻子，盯着那叫嚣着“堕落”的场景，只恨自己不能彻底毁了Thor。他走上了楼梯。二楼有两间卧室，Thor常睡的那间亮着，浴室里传来了水声。Loki径直走进去，Thor赤裸地躺在床上，手里捧着大麻枪，卧室里一片狼藉，地上是女人的衣裙和颜色鲜亮的内衣。

“Loki？”Thor看到Loki走进来多少有点惊讶，他放下了枪管，抓过了一条短裤套上：“我以为你今晚不来了。”

Loki盯着Thor直到他讪讪转过头去，这才把视线移到Thor身上——显然那场拳赛以后他还没来得及处理伤口，而是忙着把过多的肾上腺素发泄到随便哪个女人身上去了。Loki的手插在口袋里，那儿装着把小巧的蝴蝶刀，他琢磨着要是把这把刀捅进Thor的胸口，要多久才能放干他的血。当然他不会傻到真的那么干，他走到浴室去，踢开门，看也没看里面尖叫的女人，从柜子里拿出医药箱又走回Thor身边：“手。”

他的态度干脆，不容拒绝——当Thor还在Odin家时Loki可不这样对他，那时的Loki低眉顺目、对Thor简直是恭谨有加。Thor把自己的两手都伸出来，手关节的皮肤红肿胀裂，他的脸颊、小腹也都有伤口。Loki哼了一声，抓起双氧水倒在Thor的双手关节上，听着他嘶哑着喊痛，脸上才透出了一丝笑意。他按着Thor的手，等泡沫散去，耐心地给他剥掉死皮、敷上消炎药，再缠好绷带，动作干净利落，就像他一刀砍掉Thrym的右手那样。最后一块绷带缠完，一个女人裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，僵硬地站在门边，似乎不知道该不该捡起自己的衣服。Loki回头看着她，这女人长得不坏，头发乌黑，像是墨西哥裔的，即使去了浓妆眉目依旧艳丽。Thor没说话，Loki知道他在等着自己摆平一切，他任命地摇摇头，从口袋里摸出几张钞票，都懒得去看面值，一把塞到女人手里，口气竟然意料之外的温和：“这是路费，走吧，别再回来。”

“你生气了？”等那女人离开后，Thor问，他躺在一团凌乱的床单上，盯着Loki的脸：“你今晚干嘛不过来？”

“你留下的烂摊子总得有人收拾。”Loki说，在床边的椅子上坐下，身体紧绷，姿势节制：“你打算这么混多久？”

“老头子那边不是还没没松口风嘛！”Thor咕哝着，盯着天花板：“还撑得下去吗？”

“托你的福，业绩还不错。”Loki嘴角挂上一个刻薄的微笑：“多少比你的收入强。”

Thor没回答，Loki在沉默中坐了几分钟，最后他站起来打算走出门去，想了想，反而走到Thor床边，低头吻了他的发心：“下次比赛是周三？”他轻轻问，Thor点了点头。

 

周三夜里一点四十五分，Thor坐在铁笼里，懒洋洋地喝着运动饮料。他不知道今天的对手是谁，坦白说他也不在乎。他隐姓埋名来打黑拳纯粹是为了找乐子，在这儿他能肆无忌惮，能好好发泄掉骨子里的暴力因子，场外的疯狂观众们还会把他当神一样来崇拜。他听着身后的人们聊天，无穷尽的污言秽语中混杂着对“雷神”今晚表现的期待。没人谈到他的对手，事实上加入这家赌场几个月以来，光是胆敢站到“雷神”对面的选手，无论输赢，都会获得肯定。Thor也不是没输过，有那么几次他被身高体重都不同旁人的对手揍到站不起来，但无论对手有多强大，Thor至少能确定让他们没办法轻松地赢过自己。一个高个子在众人簇拥下进了铁笼，笼门在他身后被锁死，铃声响了起来，Thor以他的身高少有的灵活一跃而起，绕着场地小幅地晃着圈子。对手的身影很熟悉，他脱掉了浴袍，露出雪白细瘦的身体，台下顿时响起嘘声一片——他太瘦了，虽然不至于肋骨突出，但和Thor那饱满得几乎要涨开的肌肉相比，这人显得弱小不堪。只有Thor知道那具身体灵活富有爆发力，脂肪比例相当低，肌肉虽然不漂亮但足够实用，他有些不相信自己的眼睛，挑衅的动作也停下来，看着对手清秀的脸：“Loki？”

Loki活动了一下手腕，紧了紧关节上的绷带：“和我打。”他说，脸上的神情不如以往镇静，在明晃晃的探灯下看上去竟然有点歇斯底里。

“Loki，这太疯狂了！”Thor吼道，场外的观众们又不耐烦地叫了起来，愤怒地拍着笼子：“到底他妈打不打？！”

Loki晃了晃肩膀，游走到Thor身前，突然伸手给了他一记漂亮利落的右直拳：“和我打！”他几乎是在命令了，这一拳快又狠，让Thor毫无防备，他的嘴角裂开，血沾上了Loki的拳头。鲜血的味道让Thor兴奋起来，他擦了擦自己的嘴角，不去想为什么Loki会在这儿，而是摆好了防卫的驾驶——兄弟两人从小一起长大，不知道肉搏过多少次，闭着眼睛也能说出对方的招式。Thor毫无疑问是力量型，Loki则偏重技巧，他灵活地沿着Thor游走，偶尔攻击都是从又狠又刁的角度，瞄准主要脏器，仿佛Thor是他不共戴天的死敌似的。Thor能做的就是防卫再防卫，在Loki靠近时给他狠狠的一击。他们俩游斗了几圈，Loki的体力开始跟不上，呼吸紊乱，步伐也慢了下来。Thor知道再耗上一会儿Loki就会认输，他们的搏斗练习总是这样结束的，Loki会输，会被他压在身下，红着眼圈扭着疲累的身体求他“求你了，Brother”，他喜欢看Loki那样，那是Loki难得肯给他看的柔软面目，某种程度上来说甚至比濒临高潮前在Thor身下哀求更要来得刺激。场外的人开始不耐烦起来，他们习惯了“雷神”破坏力十足的风格，这些人付了大价钱来看血腥和屠戮，对眼前这种和职业拳击差不多的玩意自然大大不满。

Thor扭着脖子，Loki的动作并没有慢下来，他细白的身体在眼前晃来晃去，加上高涨的肾上腺素，让Thor短裤下的阴茎不合时宜地抬起了头。Thor烦躁起来，他脾气向来暴躁，也是因为这个被自己父亲赶出家门。他身边很少有人能受得了他的脾性，Loki是其中之一，但Loki向来懂得和人相处，整个Odin家没人喜欢他，可也没人说得出半句他的坏话。这兄弟两人对彼此都算得上是另眼相看，但现在Thor的脑子已经被飙升的肾上腺素填满，平日里面对Loki的一丝温情退居幕后，他开始发狠认真起来，而且他知道既然Loki要下场，自己不尽全力Loki就会觉得自己瞧不起他。Loki宁愿挨揍也不愿被瞧不起，这是连Thor都明白的。他调整呼吸，在Loki下一次欺近时出拳，手肘扫上了Loki的脸。Loki躲避开了大部分的力道，还是被扫中了鼻子，血立刻流出来。他抬手抹掉了涌出的血，脸上的笑意却越发畅快，鲜血衬得他的脸越发惨白，绿眼睛闪烁发亮，看上去诡异地性感：“这就对了。”他笑嘻嘻地说，一脚踹向了Thor的小腿。

接下来发生的一切算是Thor开战以来打得最畅快的一次，每一拳砸上他弟弟柔软的皮肤，感觉都舒爽得不可思议。Loki手臂力量不强，主要靠腿攻击，他的腿法花样多变，饶是Thor经验丰富也结结实实地挨了好几下。腰间被Loki踹得一片淤青，疼得要命，Thor知道再拖下去他搞不好得丢掉一个肾，他不晓得Loki今晚发了什么疯，但跟着他疯下去可绝不是个好主意。Loki的脚步已经彻底散乱，连续的攻击耗掉了他的体力，他正站在离Thor稍远的地方调整着步伐和呼吸。Thor深吸了一口气，纵身扑了过去，他的计划很简单，扫倒Loki、揍他几下，让观众见血，让Loki老实下来。然而就在他的手抓住Loki肩膀的时候，Loki的手指探向两人之间，在观众看不到的角度滑过Thor一直半勃的阴茎：“今天晚上想不想带我回家？”他问，气息里带着新鲜的血味。

Thor愣了一下，接着小腿上的疼痛让他错以为被Loki扫断了腿。Loki紧接着骑到他身上，一拳砸上了他的下巴。这一击让Thor的脑子一片眩晕，他望着眼前炸开来的白光，所有的声音在耳边渐渐淡去，只剩下Loki因为打斗而狰狞模糊的脸。他就那么呆呆地躺了一会儿，等他的意识恢复过来，他发现裁判举着自己的手，已经数到了九，场外叫声一片，那些观众看上去愤怒得想要冲进来一口一口咬死他——雷神有十连胜的战绩，谁会买那个名不见经传的瘦小子赢？

最终裁判举起了Loki的手，铁笼外的观众吼叫得厉害，Thor摇摇晃晃地站起来，抓着Loki的肩膀：“你使诈！”

“这是地下黑拳，随便我怎么打都行，”Loki斜眼看他，眼里闪烁着小计谋得逞后特有的那种沾沾自喜的光彩，他那表情让Thor觉得输上十场都行，紧接着Loki凑到他耳边说：“再说了，今天晚上我真打算和你回家，当然了，除非你有别的计划。”

操，Thor想，怎么可能有别的计划？

 

这是最美好的时代，也是最糟糕的时代。

他们没撑到家，而是去了停车场。Loki是被司机送来的，今晚他打定主意要跟Thor回家，自然早就赶走了司机。他们两个窝在Thor那辆还很新的雪佛兰皮卡里头，像高中生一样抚摸亲热。一开始Loki还试着找出紧急药箱处理伤口，但当Thor把手伸进他紧绷的牛仔裤里时，他就忘记了流血的牙床和胀痛的大腿肌肉。Thor这辆车贵得要死、耗油、保养麻烦，很不适合开在大都市里，但好处就是相当宽敞，塞下他们两个大个子还绰绰有余。他把Loki按在副驾驶座位上，很快就剥掉了Loki身上那条设计精良的牛仔裤。Loki很少穿这样的衣服，他的衣柜里总是挂着大批大批的深色西装，出门时永远衣冠楚楚，再把头发梳理得整整齐齐，装得老练成熟。他那副样子在生意场上倒也确实镇住了不少人，Thor还真难想象Loki一身大学生打扮出去“办事”，但总是看Loki穿那些老气横秋的衣服他也觉得腻味。这会儿Loki几乎全裸地被他按在黑色的皮座椅上，背心紧贴着车门，头发散乱，脸颊潮红，这模样在Thor看来可就顺眼得多了。他凑过去舔着Loki细长的脖子，一手拉着他的头发，他觉得身体里燃烧着无穷的火焰和力量，恨不得能立刻埋进Loki身体里去。

Loki细长的手指纠缠着Thor的金发，一绺一绺地理顺它们，他讨厌Thor这样全无章法，又喜欢他对自己如此意乱情迷。他深陷进这种自我矛盾的情绪中，直到Thor的舌头滑下他的小腹。Loki低下头看着Thor的脸：“你打算舔我？”

“别嫌弃我！”Thor翻着白眼：“我得多练习这个！”

Loki笑出声来，知道Thor仍对自己给他口交技术的评价耿耿于怀，他打开了双腿，让Thor埋进自己下腹，手指抚摸着Thor脸上的淤青，在Thor的嘴唇包裹住他勃起的阴茎时嘶哑出声。Thor一直不太擅长这个，Loki不介意，要是他想得到完美的口交服务，他总会从其他人那儿得到，这不是他想从Thor这儿要的东西。他要得太多，Thor给不起，而Thor想给的他又不见得感兴趣。他和Thor的关系总是这么充满矛盾，而他又自虐地乐在其中。他抚弄着Thor的头发，轻轻地告诉Thor该怎么用力、什么时候用舌头，Thor干得很专注，仿佛眼下吸他弟弟的阴茎就是这世界上唯一重要的事情一样。他在某些方面（比如这份家族事业上）不太开窍又漫不经心，而在其他方面又有些专心固执得过分，即便如此他依旧是Odin继承人的不二人选，这许多年来Loki心中始终充满憎恨无非是因为Thor一伸手就有的东西Loki却得不要命地争取，而他却依然无法真的去憎恨Thor。

他闭上了眼睛，轻轻抚摸着Thor的头发，而Thor则边吸吮他边伸手探到Loki身下，试着把手指挤进Loki的身体。Loki哼了一声，推了推Thor的肩膀：“去你那儿再说。”

“你说真的？”Thor吐出嘴里的阴茎，指了指自己裤子里明显的凸起，Loki翻了个白眼：“你不记得上次在车里搞完怎么收场了吗？”不是他不够饥渴，和Thor上床已经算得是灾难，要是把地点转移到车里，那简直惨烈得堪比诸神黄昏。Thor向来不知道什么叫做温柔（也许他知道，不过对象是那些柔软的女士们），而Loki明天还得处理一些棘手的活儿，不能整天躺在床上。不比Thor，他允许自己放纵的时间向来有限，仿佛在证明自己“足够好”这条路上他永远走不到终点。

Thor不满地盯着赤裸的Loki，吐出一口粗气，发动了汽车。这一路开到他的公寓可谓是惊心动魄，Loki估计他今晚足够吃到几十张罚单。下车的时候Loki顺手抓了一件放在后座的浴袍裹住了自己的身体，跟着Thor进了那间公寓。还没走到沙发Thor就啃上了他的脖子、剥掉浴袍，在Loki的肩膀上留下咬痕和淤青。最终他们还是到了床上，一切都发生得混乱、仓促，Thor匆匆卷上安全套，在上面倒满润滑液，就开始试图进入Loki的身体。Loki咬着牙放松、让那怪物似的阴茎顶端挤进来，他已经习惯了和Thor的性爱，但这还是有点太快、太突然了。他细瘦的手臂攀着Thor结实的肩膀，在他身下痛苦地扭动身体，直到Thor停下动作，撩开他额头汗湿的黑发：“Loki？”

“别动……”Loki喘息着说，视线几乎无法集中，努力消化着那份自尾椎爆裂开来的尖锐疼痛。

Loki并不软弱，他曾经中过三次弹、其中一次差点死于失血性休克，刀割和火烧也经历过不少，小时在Odin家的拷问练习中表现也是相当出类拔萃，但这并不代表他能忍耐此刻Thor加注给他的疼痛——那感觉像是将他融化殆尽、塑造成一个不再是他自己的东西，这一刻他和Thor如此接近，再没有任何物理上的距离作为保留，他怕Thor，怕被Thor看穿，怕自己对这个上瘾，而一切早就已经沿着错误的轨迹发展下去，这份恐惧则与日俱增。

“抱歉，”Thor毫无诚意地说，但并没再试图进入，而是抚摸着Loki细长的大腿，放松着他紧绷的肌肉：“换个姿势？”

Loki点了点头，等Thor抽出去后他翻身跪在床上，让Thor跪在自己身后。这姿势能很大程度上缓解疼痛，而且他不必时刻看着Thor的脸，那才是最棒的部分。Thor在自己阴茎上涂上更多润滑剂，把剩下的全部倒在Loki身后，这次终于比较顺畅地滑了进去。他弯下腰低着Loki的背，让自己的勃起又深入了一些，他的手扣上Loki的，十指紧紧交缠在一起：“Brother？”

“我很好……”Loki垂着头回答，现在他感觉的确好多了。

Loki有些晕眩，这和被Thor干没关系，他趴在Thor昂贵的床单上，手指绞紧了那些柔软的布料，在Thor的大家伙每次冲进他体内时呻吟出声。疼痛已经转变为快感，就好像吞下大量的奥施康定那种飘飘然的快感。Loki懂得洁身自好，他手里每天经手的各种海洛因、可卡因不计其数，但他从不沾手，只在青春期时试过几次大麻，发现自己对大麻的反应比旁人要来得强烈后也就停手了。一个沉溺毒品的儿子绝不是Odin家需要的，而Loki可不能容忍自己费尽心力占据来的地位因为那些微不足道的白色粉末而毁于一旦。奥施康定不一样，受伤时Loki不敢沾染吗啡，但这玩意成了他的最爱，渐渐地他开始对这些没有封顶效应的小药片上了瘾，这会儿他有点怀念吞入那些药片的感觉。照Thor今晚揍他的程度还远远够不上用奥施康定来止痛（Loki通常在中枪时才允许自己放肆一下，但他身手不坏，中枪的次数就那么多），他深深地呼吸着床单上Thor的味道，向后弓起身体，迎合Thor的阴茎，而Thor沉重地压在他上方，双手撑在Loki脸颊两旁支持着自己的重量，下身则以一种稳定有力的节奏持续地操着Loki，仿佛这是眼下整个地球上唯一值得关注的事情。他们用了太多的润滑剂，所以Thor的动作又快又猛，几乎有些肆无忌惮。Loki喜欢这样，如果Thor对他太温柔他会忍不住心怀怨恨，这既矛盾又扭曲，但Loki无法也不想改变自己。Thor的阴茎滑出了他的后穴，Loki立刻翻转身体、豹子一样跃起来扑倒了Thor。床够大也够结实，足够他们两个折腾。Loki把Thor按在自己身下，跨上了他的腰腹，重新将那根依旧大得吓人的阴茎纳入自己的身体。这次轮到Loki掌控节奏，一切就美妙得多了。他扭动着腰部肌肉，晃动着臀部，反复吞吐Thor的老二，这姿势让那大家伙进得足够深，Loki几乎就要高潮了。他不想结束得这么快，他想延迟这美妙的、他能够控制Thor的一刻，他把一只手放在Thor因为汗水而闪闪发亮的小腹，那里的肌肉结实紧绷，且和类固醇全无关系。他的手指漫不经心地在Thor的身体上滑过，另一只手则紧紧握着自己阴茎的根部。Thor显然很享受眼前这画面，他配合着Loki扭动的节奏向上挺动，两只手紧扣着Loki的大腿，粗声喊着Loki的名字：“Loki……喔老天啊……Brother！！”

“闭嘴……”Loki喘息着一手捂住了Thor的嘴巴：“你想让整个世界都知道你在干自己弟弟吗？Odinson？”他说，嘴角挂着笑意。

“那又怎么样？”Thor慵懒地回答，舌头舔着Loki捂着自己嘴唇的掌心，双手扣住他的腰、猛地用力又将两个人的体位翻转了过来。这次轮到他把Loki压在下面，Thor拉住Loki的大腿把他拖向自己，将那双细长的腿架上自己肩膀，用几乎将Loki折断的力度再次把自己的阴茎捅了进去。Loki仰起头尖叫，呼吸变得急促凌乱，他的双手都紧紧掐在Thor肩膀上，勃起的阴茎在Thor开始猛烈撞击时达到高潮，在自己小腹留下一滩乳白的液体。

“很久没搞了？”Thor问，伸手沾上他兄弟的精液，抹在Loki的脸和嘴角上：“真可观！”

“你的脑子还知道‘可观’这词儿？”Loki断断续续说，完全一副被干得要死要活的腔调，在Thor越来越杂乱的戳刺中喘息不已。他的眼圈因为高潮的极度快感而泛红，脸上湿漉漉的也不知道是泪水还是汗水。Thor哼了一声，更用力地挺进他的身体好堵住那根即使刚经历完射精快感依旧灵巧的舌头。Loki懒洋洋地躺在他身下，抚摸着自己半软的阴茎，享受着高潮过后的余韵，他不常放纵自己倒是真的，这和他与Thor的关系扯不上边，他有本经过层层审查、相当之安全的联络名单，需要的时候他总能享受到一流的性爱且不用操心约会那套狗屎。但性在Loki看来和奥施康定差别不大，都是会上瘾的东西，他一贯坚信想要控制住自己的脑子就得控制得住裤子里那根海绵体，因此这方面虽不至于按时间规定次数，总也算是严格自制。尽管Loki就连对自己都不愿承认，但包括他的阴茎都觉得和别人的性爱比不上Thor：全无保留，乱七八糟，精疲力竭，高潮也来得比和其他任何人都激烈。从他十六岁第一次被Thor拉上床开始就是这样，而Loki也不打算改变这状况。每天看了太多生生死死打打杀杀，习惯了勾心斗角明争暗抢，有样东西提醒他还算得是个活生生的人也是好事，即便那是和他妒忌得要死的哥哥之间的不伦性爱。

Thor的呼吸完全乱了套，Loki瞄了一眼床头的闹钟，发现两个人已经搞了将近半小时，Thor差不多也该完事了。他抚摸着Thor的背，收紧后穴肌肉，他已经太熟悉这流程，很快Thor就伏在他身上、咬住了他的肩膀。Thor总爱在上床的时候咬人，不至于咬破皮肤但足够留下青紫，Loki笑他完全是个野兽，但事后洗澡时他又挺喜欢看Thor在自己身上留下的牙印和指痕。Thor懒洋洋地拔出了自己的阴茎，从Loki身上翻下来，仰天躺在Loki旁边：“操……”

“嗯，”Loki赞同地说：“操！”

他不常说这些字眼，言语总是文质彬彬，加上那英国口音（Thor至今为Loki去英国读书耿耿于怀），有点像个莎士比亚戏剧里走出来的人物。正因如此Thor总觉得Loki骂人的时候分外性感，那让他觉得这弟弟和自己之间的距离并非如此遥远，归根到底他们都是Odin家的人，是否有血缘上的联系不重要，一部分的他们总是连接在一起的。Thor翻身半侧躺，左手探进Loki依旧敞开的大腿里，抚摸着被自己操得湿漉漉的地方：“还好？”

“嗯。”Loki说，看到Thor床头柜上摆着半包烟，随手摸出一根，Thor不知道从哪里找出了打火机给他点上：“还没彻底戒掉？”

“你知道我不大抽烟，”Loki吐出一个完美的烟圈：“高兴的时候来一根，不算上瘾。”

“你是个怪物，”Thor笑嘻嘻地说：“烟酒毒品不沾，也不大喜欢和人上床，说说看Loki，你究竟想要什么？”

Loki没回答，只是垂头打量着Thor，手指间的烟慢慢燃烧着。大多数时候他觉得Thor对自己一无所知，而有些时候他又觉得Thor把自己看得太透，那让他觉得自己就如同此刻一样赤身裸体，无所遁形。他把烟掐灭、扔进床头的烟灰缸，翻身压上了Thor：“什么时候你也学会聊天了？”他的手伸进两人中间，揉搓着紧贴在一起的两根阴茎：“我喜欢和你上床，这算不算？”

“Loki，说真的，”Thor抚摸着Loki的脸，动作里满含和先前做爱时迥然不同的温柔：“别一个人撑着，我看你累透了，偶尔出来放纵一下是件好事。”

对Thor来说自然是好事，无论他在外面如何折腾，Odin家总有他一席之地，而Loki只要走错一步，就会失去容身之处，这一点早在幼时Loki就明白了。他知道Odin收养自己的目的，他为那个挣扎过、痛苦过，最后他总算是走出来了。Thor总好奇他为什么跑去英国一呆就是好几年，只有Loki知道那些年从Odin家的断层对自己来说有多重要。在英国的日子不算惬意，那时他年轻气盛，基本不肯接受Odin家的经济支援，但却算得上是他短暂生涯中最快乐的日子（假定Loki还愿意承认自己字典里有‘快乐’这个词儿），从英国回来后他摇身一变，成了一个既冷酷又懂得赚钱的得力帮手，立刻赢得Odin家上下青睐。在Loki看来他已经把一辈子的快乐都在英国透支完了，剩下的日子里就得紧绷绷地过。在Thor放纵意味着离家出走（或者被赶出来，差别不大），大肆挥霍人生，过些年玩腻了就回Odin家去，依旧是万众瞩目的继承人，而在Loki，放纵不过是一个月三五次的香烟，偶尔和Thor的性爱，或是几片奥施康定。从伦敦回洛杉矶的飞机上，Loki居高临下看着云端后的山脉，明白自己逃脱不开，他注定要在Odin家挣扎，因为他无处可去。他对Thor的话不置可否，只是磨蹭着Thor的下身挑逗他的性欲——在床上Thor的老二比他本人要来得有用，再说就算Loki想找个人“谈心”那对象也绝不会是Thor。

 

“我可不能常来，”Loki充满暗示意味地说，薄薄的嘴唇压上了Thor的：“抓紧时间。”

黎明时Loki从Thor的公寓出来，身上裹着Thor的衬衫和夹克。他身高和Thor仿佛，体格却差得太多，Thor的衣服穿在他身上显得空荡得可怜。清早温度偏低，Loki拉紧了夹克拉链免得冷风钻进去，他的手无意识地插进了衣袋，却摸出了一小袋大麻和一只打火机。Loki无奈地笑笑，把大麻塞回去，却把打火机攥在手里把玩。他抬头望着阴冷的天空，月亮还未完全隐去，惨白地挂在淡青色的天幕上，一个流浪汉凑上来：“好心人？”，满怀希望地对Loki伸出手，Loki笑了笑，顺手把衣袋里的大麻扔进那家伙摊开的粗黑手掌里，哼着小调走出了这条街区。


	3. They say love is blind,and blind love is true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki真不知道自己到底做了什么孽，他的履历表上永远就只有一项职业经历：替Thor收拾善后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道兄弟系列-3

“Thor Odinson，你的律师到了。”当值警察的声音死板严苛，Thor抬起头，看到Loki西装革履，站在房门外，嘴角边照例挂着那丝若有若无的微笑，手里夹着公文包，看着Thor。

“你是我的律师？”Thor笑了，双手张开，摊在椅子靠背上：“我忘了，你是有律师执照来着。”

“你的保释条件已经谈好了，”Loki在Thor对面坐下：“你欠我两千块，Brother。”

“一个Odin家人才两千块，挺划算啊。”Thor换了个姿势，拉扯着身上满是破洞的T恤：“我什么时候能出去？”

“明天早上，今晚试着别搞出人命来，Okay？”Loki回答，起身给了Thor一个贴面吻：“明天早上我来接你。”然后他就离开了警局。他的司机在门外等他，Loki坐上后座的位置，想要抽烟，手指摸到上次从Thor那儿拿来的打火机，却又停住了动作。取而代之，他咬上了自己的手指，牙齿轻轻滑过食指关节的皮肤，再一点一点加重力道，直到留下惨白的印痕。他已经懒得去追究为什么Thor会因为非法持有大麻这样荒谬的理由被逮捕，拘留对于Thor来说是家常便饭，他的记录上有无数次酒驾、袭警、吸毒的履历，而Loki自己则干净得简直不像个Odin家人（就连那次在新墨西哥的记录都被他利落漂亮地抹掉了）。Loki早就习惯了收拾Thor的烂摊子，但这次不一样，这一次他是奉了老头子的命令来的，这命令有两道，第一道是把Thor从监狱里弄出来，第二道则是带他回家。看来过了这么久，Odin终于知道自己时日无多、打算计划后事了。Loki琢磨着自己是不是应该想办法和Odin的专属私人医生勾搭一下，探听点情报，但那家伙已经给Odin服务了将近三十年，这许多年过去他还能好好活着就一定有过人之处。眼下只能走一步算一步，况且按照Thor的脾气，肯不肯乖乖顺着台阶下还是另一回事。Loki停下了咬手指的小动作，另一只手抚摸着食指上的牙印，闭上了眼睛。

司机一路把他送到了Thor的公寓，这地方并没什么有价值的东西，Loki在一楼壁炉后面找到了房契和其他文件。Thor一向粗率大意，要是Loki在这些产权文件里看到漏洞他可一点都不会惊讶。他把所有的文件整理好，没去管大厅里散落的现金，只是把那些看上去非常不合法的“烟卷”冲进了马桶，然后就离开了公寓。这将会是漫长的一天，他有Odin家上下要对付。Loki真不知道自己到底做了什么孽，他的履历表上永远就只有一项职业经历：替Thor收拾善后。他坐进汽车，看着周边景物渐渐变得越来越熟悉，最终汽车开进了Odin大宅。这栋庄园位于山麓顶端，始建于三十年代，起初是一个葡萄酒商的私人宅邸，几经转手，最终由Odin在八十年代初买下。后来这宅子被改建了许多次，规模越来越庞大，如今成了栋三层楼房，东西两翼在碧绿的草坪上张开，削平的山顶附带马场和可供直升机起落的机场，安保设施一流，耗费了Odin的建筑师大量心血。Loki大部分的童年时光都在这里度过，西翼的那架桃木楼梯柱上至今留着他和Thor小时候比身高时刻下的痕迹。从英国回来后Loki就没怎么回到这里居住，他在西翼二层的房间原样保留着，但他自己在外面另置了产业。少了两个孩子，大宅一下子变得冷清了许多，但很快又被各色三教九流填得满满当当。汽车在停车区停稳，Loki走下来，看着中央几辆不太熟悉的汽车，看来今天有重要的访客。他想了想，把Thor的产权文件放进自己的公文包，再把那个包扔进了后备箱，整理了一下身上的西装，空手走向了大门。

走进门的瞬间Loki立刻明白了Odin的用意——那老头子端着热茶坐在壁炉前，笑呵呵地说着什么，他周围环绕的大约就是今日的客人，而他对面的宽大意大利真皮沙发上端坐着一位女士，光看背影Loki就认出来了，Jane Forster，Odin的“老伙伴”的女儿。他从容自若地走过去对所有人微笑着致意，那位备受瞩目的Jane Forster回过头来对着Loki露出温和的笑容。平心而论她是位相当具有魅力的女性。Jane身材娇小，一头柔软的褐色头发，有双明亮的大眼睛。Loki早知道她是Thor的潜在结婚对象之一，他知道关于这位女士的一切，包括她的职业甚至皮鞋尺码。此刻Jane坐在Odin宅邸里，穿着香奈儿套装，从容自若，一点不显突兀，即便她和这些生意全无关系、只是个天文研究所的工作人员。Loki可以想象他和Thor的婚后生活，必然无聊得要命、彼此相互折磨，直到Forst和Odin家族对彼此不再有任何利益，这婚姻自然会被拆散。他竟然在心里同情了这位女士几秒钟，她看上去柔软又善良，绝不像是那种懂得抛弃丈夫和婚姻、自己寻找乐子的类型，她注定要折损在这段婚姻里，像是暴风雨里盛开、妄想能够播种的鲜花。Loki回报给Jane一个礼貌的笑容，接着在Odin沙发边站立，等着Odin的吩咐。

Odin今天看上去格外精神，穿着高尔夫套装，花白的头发梳理得整整齐齐，他拉住了Loki的手，对面前的客人说：“这是我的第二个儿子，Loki，Loki，这些老朋友你都是认识的。”

“绅士们，Jane，”Loki安详地开口：“很高兴见到你们。真希望我哥哥也能在场，我相信这会是个值得纪念的时刻。”

“Thor明天会回来，对吧，Loki？”Odin问，声音里听不出任何情绪，Loki也就公式化地回答：“是的，Father，明天早上。”

“好极了，订婚宴就定在明晚，Jane，你不会有问题的，对吧？”

“当然不，先生。”Jane摇摇头，脸颊上带着一丝少女似的红晕。Loki侧眼眼打量着她，觉得Thor会喜欢这位女士。他对Thor的品味一向瞧不大起，总觉得他挑女人的水准相当粗俗。Jane这样的女士就像是所有骑士梦想的公主那样柔顺娇小，极最容易唤起男人的保护欲望。作为世交，Forst家和Odin家向来关系不错，三个孩子虽然算不得青梅竹马，但彼此也绝不陌生。兄弟两人曾半开玩笑地提到过联姻的可能性并恶作剧地猜测彼此的对象，那时Thor曾说如果对象是这位Jane小姐，也许策略婚姻也不会那么难以忍受。也就是从那个时候开始Loki开始特别关注这位Jane Forster，尽管他比谁都明白即使Thor和Jane真的结了婚，适当的尊重及并不存在的感情大概就是全部。无论如何，看着这场婚礼势在必行，Loki忍不住皱起了眉毛，安排掉Thor下一个恐怕就是他自己，他早到了成家的年纪，Odin能忍到现在也算极有耐心了。

接下来的晚宴Loki有些心不在焉，甜品之前他就找借口回到了自己的房间。许久不曾来这里过夜，房间看上去多少有些陌生。Loki脱掉身上紧绷的西装，冲了个澡，等他裹着浴巾走出来的时候，意外地发现有人坐在自己的床上。

“Sif，”Loki笑着对那位女士点头致意：“瞧，我这真是太不恭敬了，让我去找件衣服。”他说着，返回浴室找到一件睡袍穿上，这才走回来：“有什么事？”

Sif站起来盯着Loki的脸，她个子很高，身材丰满，是那种令人眼前一亮的美丽女人。白皙无暇的皮肤映衬着鲜明的五官，黑色的长发在脑后理成优雅的波浪，她盯着Loki的样子则和她漂亮的外表截然相反，她简直凶恶得像是随时会吃掉Loki：“Jane的事儿，是不是你在搞鬼？”

Loki叹了口气，他喜欢Sif，这女人不像他见过的其他女孩那样矫揉造作，Sif性情直爽，算是Thor的情人里讨Loki喜欢的那个，要是她再聪明些，Loki恐怕都会竭力扶持她坐上Thor太太的宝座了：“你觉得这可能吗？Sif，就好像我能左右父亲的想法似的。Forst小姐的事儿早就决定了，”他说，用毛巾擦着自己还在滴水的头发：“如果你想和Thor谈谈，我倒是愿意帮忙。”

“不用你插手！”Sif负气地说，随即问：“Thor什么时候回来？”

“明天早上我会去接他，确保他光鲜体面地回家，”Loki把手里的湿毛巾丢进垃圾桶，在窗前的沙发上坐下来：“我想父亲会想和他一块吃个早饭，接下来他得准备订婚宴会，也许下午茶后能给你点时间？”

Sif咬了咬嘴唇，一句话也没说，甩手离开了Loki的房间。

Loki盯着她的背影，在Sif狠狠摔上房门时掩住了耳朵。

傻姑娘，他心里暗笑，傻得又挺可爱，让他都不忍心当面责怪，他好奇自己什么时候变得这样有恻隐之心。Sif确实不讨人厌，但她是Odin的手下，并没什么了不起的背景，这意味着她可以顺利当上Thor的情妇，也许还是最受宠的那个，但她永远坐不上Odinson夫人的宝座。对于他们这样的人来说，婚姻并非爱情产物，而是纯粹利益的结合。和Foreset家联手，半个美国的军火生意都会落入囊中，这在Odin根本不是需要计算的生意，而是必须执行的决策。就算Thor现在已经结婚，他说不定都会干掉Thor的老婆、强迫他娶那位可爱的Forst小姐。然而Sif却看不清这些，或者说她看得清却不愿意就此甘心承受，她有能力，有才干，生意场上毫不逊色，却在感情这一关着了魔。Loki玩着自己的手指，想象着愤怒的Sif面对Thor的情形，忍不住就笑了出来，那场景一定相当愉悦。

这一晚Loki睡得异常安稳，天朦胧亮时他坐起来，一丝不苟地洗澡更衣，一小时后他已经到了警局，带着Thor的全部保释材料和现金。太阳升起时他和Thor已经坐在了返回Odin家的汽车上，Thor看上去一脸气急败坏，嘴角和眼角都带着淤青。

“这模样可不太光彩，”Loki说，从公文包里翻出了一管软膏：“好在我从女士们那儿顺了点东西，给你，今天别让Father不高兴。”

Thor接过了那管写着“遮瑕膏”的东西，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴巴：“这是女人用的玩意。”

“相当有效，需要帮忙吗？”

Thor把那管遮瑕膏又丢给了Loki：“别弄太多，我可不想被人笑话！”

“没有味道。”Loki摊开手，一脸的幸灾乐祸。

 

在下车之前Thor换上了Loki带给他的衣服，他许久不穿这些意大利手工制西装，未免浑身都不自在，再加上脸上被Loki涂的那一层油膏，他觉得自己就像个站街妓女，只不过是收费比较高的那类。仿佛故意为了叛逆似的，Thor扯掉了Loki给他打的领带，拉开衬衫上面的三颗纽扣，这才觉得舒服多了，迈着大步进了大宅。Loki紧跟在他身后，这会儿正是Odin的早餐时间，这对父子已经有将近几年没见面了，虽说看他们天雷勾动地火地大闹一场算是Loki的餐前娱乐，但只要一想到事后他才是收拾残局的那个，Loki就不得不摈弃看热闹的闲心，确保Thor别搞出什么差错。

大厅的长餐桌上堆满了食物，除了Odin日常吃的高纤维麦片、土司，还有一盘又一盘的煎蛋、培根，配上山一样的黄油，洒满枫糖浆的煎饼，热气腾腾的牛奶，那混杂的香味让Loki有些反胃。Thor走过去在Odin身边站定：“Father。”他轻轻说，低头拥抱了Odin的肩膀。Odin正吃着自己的土司，动作在Thor拥抱他时停顿了一下，接着他长长地叹了口气：“坐下来吃点东西，儿子。”

Thor在他右手边坐下，Loki则不动声色地坐到了Thor对面——如此容易，他心里愤怒地想着，如此容易，只要走进这宅子、给那老头一个拥抱，装作什么都没发生过，Thor就可以如此容易地坐上那个位置。他看着Thor抖开餐巾铺上膝盖，几乎想把手里的餐刀捅过去。然而Loki只是用银餐刀拨弄着自己盘子里半生半熟的煎蛋，转头向佣人要了一杯黑咖啡。他喜欢黑咖啡的劲道，又忍不下那酸苦的口感，因此方糖就成了再完美不过的折中。糖罐在靠Thor的地方，Loki刚要伸手，那家伙已经利落地捡起三块方糖放进了Loki的咖啡杯，还对他挤了挤眼睛，配上嘴唇上方一圈橙汁痕渍，他看上去要多傻有多傻，却又孩子气地可爱。Loki接过了咖啡，每次看到Thor这样他都又恨又气又爱，恨自己终究对Thor狠不下心，气自己没用，却又爱Thor这副德行。他端起咖啡喝了一口，甜腻的滋味在舌尖化开，随即转化为黑咖啡的苦涩，那和Thor给他的感觉像极了，先甜后苦，就像这世上所有的好事总不会持续三天以上，对Loki来说尤其如此。

Thor在转眼间已经吃下了成堆的食物，并且还在飞速地往自己嘴里塞着培根和奶酪土司。Odin握着手里的红茶杯子看着他，露出一个无可奈何的笑容来，那是属于真正慈父的表情，那是Loki极少看到的表情。Loki埋头努力干掉自己盘子里少得可怜的食物，煎蛋湿漉漉地让他恶心，土司吃起来像棉絮。Odin忽然开口：“都准备好了？”

“是的，”Loki如释重负地放下餐具，用餐布擦了擦嘴角：“早饭后我会带Thor熟悉整个流程，宴会在晚上八点开始，Forst小姐在七点半到达。”

“一切都收拾干净了？”Odin问，说不出这问题是针对Thor还是Loki。Loki沉默着端起了自己的咖啡杯，Thor则晃了晃肩膀：“我喜欢Jane，她知道这是怎么回事，一切都会没事儿的，Father。”说着，又吃掉了一大块熏肉。

这顿不知所谓的早饭吃完，Thor跟着Odin去了他的书房。Loki明白他们有许多父子之间的贴心话要交流，反正那是他自己插不进去的领域，他也就懒得再费心思去嫉妒。不管什么感情，心里面放得太久总会麻木的，他回到自己的套房，毫不惊讶地又看到Sif等在那儿。Loki对她点了点头，Sif今天打扮得尤其艳丽，穿着紧绷绷的裙子，展示着她那过于美好的肉体。黑色的头发理到脑后，完成一个优雅的发髻，她看上去像极了贵妇，可Loki见过她在街道上杀人的模样，无论多么努力，她始终不是Jane，不是含着银勺出生的，永远无法拥有那些人天生就持有的东西。想到自己也不过如此，Loki便容许自己对Sif略施同情。他把早饭后从车里拿回来的公文包放到床上，刻意丢得大力了一些好让里面的资料显出来，而第一页上显眼地粘着Jane的照片。Sif不可能注意不到，她是那么聪明的姑娘。Loki松开了自己的领带挂到椅背上，接着脱掉了西装。他没开口，而是暗暗地观察着Sif的脸，Sif的眼睛盯着Loki的公文包，又立刻转移了视线：“别忘了你昨天说的，我得和Thor谈谈！”

“六点半有个空挡，”Loki回答：“你可以在这儿等他。”他脱下了马甲，松散地穿着衬衫，舒坦地抓起了毛巾：“我得去洗个澡，还有什么要说的，Sif？”

Sif摇了摇头，Loki进了浴室，关门的瞬间他用眼角的余光扫了一眼，看到Sif从自己的公文包里抽出那份文件，踩着三寸的高跟鞋快速离开了房间。

沉不住气的姑娘，Loki笑了，拧开了热水，洗掉自己身上沾染的Thor的气味。等他湿漉漉地走出浴室的时候，换成是Thor在他屋子里晃来晃去。Loki甩了甩还在滴水的头发：“我真该在门上挂个牌子：Loki专属，闲人免进！”

“老头让我来找你的。”Thor笑着说：“而且我锁门了，过来！”他朝Loki勾了勾手指，露出了一个无耻并坦荡的笑脸：“你应该等我一起洗澡。”

“这儿的隔音不太好，我不觉得你想让所有人都听到这档子事儿。”Loki略冷淡地回答：“过了今天，你可以去我的地方。”

“你真无趣！”Thor抱怨道，指了指自己的脸：“至少亲我一下。”

“你接下来要做的事情很多，六点半我替你和Sif留了个约会，你得在结婚前把这些事儿处理干净。”Loki毫不理会Thor的调情，背书般熟练地复述着他的日程：“七点半Jane就到了，八点宴会正式开始之前你们可以聊聊，我希望你还记得Jane，她看上去很不错，会是个很棒的Odinson太太。”

“你就一点都不介意这档子事儿？”Thor沉闷地问：“你不觉得这太过头了吗？Loki？”

Loki心里想着“我为什么要介意？从你手上太多的气我都忍了，结个婚算个屁？”，嘴上却依旧无可挑剔地官方：“我不明白你在说什么，Brother，你我都知道这是早就安排好的，我相信等我结婚的时候你也会由衷地为我高兴。”

“别这样，Loki……”Thor像条被踢了一脚的大金毛一样走上前搂紧了Loki，一点也不在乎他身上的水滴渗透进自己的毛料西装：“你总不老实说自己心里要什么，又怪别人不给你你想要的！”

这话让Loki无法反驳，他想了想，试图推开Thor却发现对方的身体纹丝不动，他被Thor搂得快要窒息了，哪怕是和他上床都没有这么强烈的压迫感。Loki最终决定他还是装乖，反正Thor吃那一套。他把自己的脸枕上Thor的肩膀，手指拉扯着Thor的衬衫纽扣却不肯真正解开，在Thor耳边用上自己无限委屈的声线：“你到底来干嘛？”他想着是不是该挤出几滴眼泪，又觉得那可能有些过火，再说一天到晚哭来哭去最终他的眼泪也就不值钱了。

“我想你。”Thor的手放在Loki湿润赤裸的背上，轻声说，当真含满了深情，就好像一个礼拜前他没把Loki操得死去活来似的。

“那就回来。”Loki说，炉火纯青地运用着他谎言练就的舌头：“回家。”

“我离开家，”Thor放松了自己的手臂，把嘴唇贴上Loki薄薄的唇，等着他回应：“但我从来没离开你，弟弟。”

Loki不知道为什么觉得自己心里酸涩地疼了一下，仿佛心脏被Thor攥紧了又放开。他不想再废话，干净利落地伸手拉开了腰间的浴巾，于是他立刻赤身裸体地站在Thor面前，水珠沿着苍白的皮肤滚落到脚下的羊毛地毯上。Thor蓝得宝石样的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，他忽然发疯了似地用力把Loki推倒、让他跪在羊毛地毯上，Loki还没来得及理顺自己的手脚，Thor的一根手指已经伸进了他的身体。他并没想着今天要和Thor干这档子事因此全无准备，在Thor刺穿他时，Loki咬住了嘴唇，泪珠立刻就滚满了眼眶。他扭腰毫不留情地给了Thor一手肘：“浴室里有润滑剂！”他说，恨Thor对自己一贯的粗疏，又对下来必然的粗鲁性事满怀期待。Thor从Loki身上爬起来进了浴室，很快就拿着一管全新的润滑油走了出来，他已经脱掉了外套，衬衫散乱，阴茎在西装长裤下顶起可观的帐篷：“我们时间不多。”

“压根就没有时间！”Loki说，当Thor在自己面前跪下时起身推倒他、压在Thor身上，用牙齿拉开了Thor长裤的拉链，将他的阴茎从内裤里拉出来含进嘴巴。Thor在他身下呻吟，手指颤抖着涂上润滑剂探进Loki的身体，漫不经心地打开他。Loki吸吮他的动作专业得可怕，简直象台训练有素的吸尘器，几乎让Thor以为自己就会这么射出来。他匆匆用三根手指将Loki的身体完全打开，拍了拍Loki的屁股：“够了，Loki，坐上来！”

在性方面Loki向来心甘情愿听Thor的命令，他调整了一下姿势，转身骑上Thor的小腹，毛料西裤摩擦着他赤裸的大腿根部，但Loki一点都不在乎。他把Thor的老二放进自己的身体，发狠地坐下去、整个吞入它。这姿势让Thor进得相当深，事先准备的算是充分，因此疼痛并不那么难耐，Loki还是抓紧了Thor的衬衫，扯开了好几粒纽扣。他俯身看着Thor满含欲望的蓝眼睛，忽然给了他一记耳光——打得不重，比起让Thor疼更像是在调情：“我恨你！”Loki说，弯腰咬住了Thor的耳垂：“你这个该死的……”

他还想再动手，但Thor握住他的腰、翻身把Loki按在自己怀里紧紧搂住，现在两个人都侧躺在地板上，Loki的背紧靠着Thor热气腾腾的胸口，而Thor的阴茎因为姿势的转变有一半都滑了出来，他就挺起腰把它再顶进去，弄得Loki在他怀里喘息不止：“你从来不说真话，Loki。”Thor一面操着他，一面在他耳边低语：“你比任何人都不想让我结婚，说说，Loki，你都在背后搞了什么小把戏？”

Loki躺在Thor的手臂上，腿向前伸展，在Thor每一次埋入他体内时向后迎合他兄弟的阴茎，他一向不喜欢在床上多言，一是无法专心享受，二是他怕自己会不小心说出真心话来。他抓住了Thor圈着自己的手，在那结实的小臂上狠狠咬了一口：“少废话，我可没你这么多愁善感。”

Thor没再说什么，只是伸手撩开Loki湿漉漉的黑发，在他颈后印下一个轻柔的吻，然后他在地毯上足足搞了Loki四十几分钟。

等到他们完事的时候Loki看上去简直是半死状态，Thor衬衫上都是精液。他们俩并肩躺在地板上，Loki枕着Thor的胳膊，像小时候一起躺在外面的草坪上看星星那样（喔，还是处男的纯洁岁月）。

“我们还有事儿要办。”Loki慵懒地说，压根不想动。

“不就是那些狗屎嘛……”Thor说，声音里透着全然的满足：“宴会什么的不用我操心，只要到时候出席就好了。”

他总是这样，惯于接受别人呈上来的东西而不去思考背后的过程，Loki早已习惯了，他自然不会提自己为了安排好这些花费了多少心血，反正总有一天他会让Thor连本加利地偿还回来。他坐起来抓过那块浴巾裹住自己，准备洗掉身上粘腻的汗水和两个人的体液：“我再去洗个澡，你回房间去等我。”

“我和你一起洗。”Thor嬉皮笑脸地扯掉了自己身上那件衬衫：“反正我也不能这模样走出你的房间。”

Loki已经放弃去说服Thor别这么干，反正他自己也觉得偶尔在Odin眼皮底下搞这档子事分外让人性奋。两个人在浴室里磨蹭了好一会儿才出来，各自换上体面的衣服，人模人样走出房间分道扬镳，各忙各的活计。一天混乱地过下来，到了六点半左右Thor再次回到这房间，Sif在那儿等他，而Loki在门外抽着烟，踱着小步子守门。他不知道屋子里发生了什么，倒着实听到了一些乒乓的声音——Sif和Thor其实都是急性子，可怜Loki的那些瓷器收藏怕是遭了殃。

最终Thor走出房间，摸着脸上的指甲痕迹，一脸愤怒地对Loki说：“永远别谈恋爱，也别结婚，兄弟。”

Loki只是从口袋里摸出了那管还没用完的遮瑕膏扔给他。

这一晚Thor破天荒半夜溜到Loki的房间里睡觉，订婚宴被彻底取消了：Sif在Jane到来之前向Odin狠捅了她一刀——关于Forst家如何暗中搅乱市场、抢走Odin的生意，种种资料整理得完美无缺，证据确凿之下，就连Odin都不得不承认自己算是走错了一步棋。Jane的车队甚至没能进到Odin的领地大门，Sif坐着汽车趾高气扬而去，却不知道这场混乱的最终赢家终究不是她。

入夜，Loki趴在Thor赤裸的身上，吃着Thor手里那颗沾了巧克力的巨大草莓，Thor故意收手让他吃不到，逗得Loki不停地向他靠近。最终他把草莓放到自己嘴唇间，看着Loki，而Loki毫不客气地叼走了那颗草莓。

“Loki……”Thor叹息着伸手抹掉Loki嘴角的巧克力酱：“这下你高兴了。”

“我本来就没什么不高兴的。”Loki看着天花板，巧克力酱的甜腻和酸涩的草莓味道在他口腔里中和，被Thor这么一说他那点小计谋得逞的喜悦荡然无存。Thor紧接着凑过来吻他的脖子：“那我让你更高兴点。”他沙哑地说，手相当明显地圈上了Loki的阴茎。Loki笑出声来，抖开被单罩住了两个人的身体——

他对Thor又爱又恨，爱意盲目却真实，恨意鲜明却空虚。

这没什么不好，在Thor吻上他的嘴唇时，Loki如是想。


	4. Oh sugar,You're gonna drag me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六年了，Loki心里想，打他从英国回来整整六年，经手的只是Odin家基层的活计。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道兄弟系列-4

Loki走出地下室时，Thor对他皱了皱眉毛：“有必要这么狠吗？”他问。Loki低头看了看自己，他身上的白衬衫溅了血，那让他浑身不舒服，想马上扯掉衣服、痛痛快快地泡个热水澡。Loki刚从刑室出来，他已经很久没亲自出手了，这次的叛徒比Thrym还要狠：偷货出去卖是一回事，和警察勾结吃里扒外则是另一回事。再不拿出点杀一儆百的手段，Odin家就再没有上下了。

Loki抹掉自己脸上的血，恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，就和他预料的一样，打从Thor回来，事情就变得麻烦得多——多年来他打理得很顺手的生意被Thor一搅和，一切都变了个样。而让Loki恨得咬牙切齿的是他花费了这许多心思一个一个收服的手下，在听到“Odinson”这个名头时，都毫不犹豫地扭头投奔Thor。这和他一起长大、毫无血缘关系的哥哥轻轻松松走进家门，便把Loki苦心经营的一切夺得半点不剩。Loki甚至觉得Thor重新开始经手部分生意后，连自己手下的人都软了许多。Thor那过于宽纵的脾气对Odin家的生意实在没有半点好处，Loki不得不加倍刻薄起来，把他放掉的气势收回，好让这一切能维持下去，而现在Thor竟敢来指责自己残忍。Loki没好气地推开他，心中却提醒自己在Odin家他得收敛，不能和Thor公开翻脸，他装了太多年的乖顺弟弟，如果在这时露出本性来等于公然反叛。Thor不依不饶地拉住他的手腕：“我们得谈谈。”

“你什么时候也肯谈心了？要不要我去叫两块蛋糕，我们一起洗个泡泡澡，梳梳彼此的头发？”Loki干巴巴地说：“放手，Brother！”他这声Brother叫得充满怨毒，完全没有少年时的亲热甜蜜。Thor放开了手，双手防卫地环在自己胸口：“你他妈到底有什么毛病？”

Loki差点一口气憋死，他强迫自己深呼吸，握紧了拳头又放松——演戏，演戏，他得继续演戏，他的肩膀气馁地垂下来，脸色疲惫：“抱歉，我累了，让我休息一会儿，然后我们出去吃个晚饭？”他说，声音又变得顺从，甚至有点小心翼翼。Thor对他这态度似乎还算满意，拉过Loki吻了他的嘴角：“去好好洗个澡，别老是阴阳怪气的！”然后他哼着歌离开，Loki也跟着爬出地下室、回了自己的房间。等他洗完澡一身清爽地出来，Thor已经穿戴齐整、坐在他的床上等他，得意地晃着手机：“我在Asgard订了位子，八点半，走吧？”

Asgard，那家贵得要死、不拿出Odin名头永远订不到位子的餐厅，Loki知道那餐厅背景多少有些不清楚，不过那块的业务Odin从未放给他，显然现在是要交到Thor手里了。六年了，Loki心里想，打他从英国回来整整六年，经手的只是Odin家基层的活计。表面上看Odin对他和Thor毫无分别，都是光鲜闪亮的继承人，实际上Loki心里雪亮，在Odin心里他就是Thor的一条忠犬，得乖乖地留在这儿把一切给Thor准备妥当，等着他伸手来拿。Thor想要离家出走，Loki就得分担那些生意（就好像他愿意整天和墨西哥人打交道似的）；Thor想要回来，Loki就得腾出位子；甚至Thor想要尝尝新鲜，他还得献上自己的屁股。十六岁那会儿Loki是这么想的，好在现在他看开了：性这档子事儿最终做到爽就行，对象是谁没所谓，况且躺到Thor身边对Loki有百利无一害，因此偷偷摸摸搞了许多年下来，除了对Odin那份报复似的快感，Loki早就学着享受被他哥操这回事了。此刻他刚洗完澡，穿着一件深绿色的浴袍，头发湿漉漉地披在脑后，Thor走过来伸手撩开一绺在滴水的头发：“或者晚点也行。”

“我现在可没力气和你搞，”Loki滑出几步，随手抓过一块毛巾擦干自己的头发（他该理发了，头发已经长过了肩膀，他人本就细瘦，再留把长发简直没有半点男子气概）：“给我十五分钟。”Thor失望地应了一声，又拿出自己的手机摆弄起来。

二十分钟后兄弟两人并肩走出大宅，Asgard不是一般水准的餐厅，即使是Odin家人，不打扮得衣冠楚楚也不大容易混进去。Loki出门向来注重仪表，Thor就显得随意了些。他们坐上了Thor的车，Loki不大喜欢他这辆新车的味道，靠在后座上浑身不自在。Thor一上车就按下了按钮，将司机坐席和后座隔离开，Loki以为他想要搞什么花样，但Thor只是抓住了Loki的一只手，然后就再没了动静。Loki象征性地挣扎了一下，Thor没放开，他也就随着去，枕着坐席闭目养起神来。他想不出Thor会有什么话要和自己说，Thor向来不是聊天的类型，至少和Loki之间不是这样，他们之间通常是Thor说，Loki听，仅此而已。这么一想，Loki倒有些怀念自己在英国的时候，那时候他居无定所，没有固定的联系方式，只在心血来潮时给Thor打几通电话。那时候接他电话的Thor专注得多，肯花出一个晚上的时间听Loki滔滔不绝评价巴黎的咖啡屋，可惜那样的日子过去得太快，而Loki这辈子肯拿出来与人分享的柔情也就那么多。他感觉到Thor粗糙的手指轻轻划着自己掌心，忍不住微微一笑——天知道Thor是凭什么觉得一切都会和过去一样的。车停在餐厅门前，Loki率先下车，站在门外等着Thor，Thor钻出车门，拍了拍Loki的肩膀，就自然而然地搂住他往前走，手指停在Loki耳朵下方。他顶喜欢这个动作，亲热时、偶尔和Loki私下说话时总喜欢摸Loki的脖子，用他的话来说Loki的脖子细长趁手，皮肤光滑，他喜欢那手感。Loki不动声色地往前滑了一步，躲开Thor的手，领座看到他们两人进来，一声不吭地向里面做了个手势，立刻有服务生带他们到了常坐的席位：二楼靠近阳台的位置，幽静无人打扰。

Loki拉开椅子坐下，看来Thor已经事先布置妥当，服务生直接推着车过来，端上酒和前菜，他抖开餐巾铺好，打算用沉默对付Thor，因为他知道Thor绝不如自己有耐心。Thor吃着盘子里的沙拉，在第一道菜端来前他放下了餐具：“Loki，你打算怎么办？”

“现在？好好吃一顿，然后回去睡觉。”Loki回答，叉起一只虾塞进嘴巴。虾很新鲜，配合独特酱汁的口感无与伦比，好吃的东西总能让他心情好起来，这一点他和Thor倒是挺像。

“你知道我问的不是这个。”Thor沉下脸，双手交叉放在桌子上。Loki在心里叹了口气，他该知道Thor没这么好对付，尽管外表看上去粗枝大叶，但Loki知道Thor和他所表现出的那一套有着多大的不同，归根结底他是Odin家的继承人，他学过比Loki更多的东西、看过更多的阴暗面，和Loki不同的是Thor不会将那些装在心里反复衡量。他天生有种豪爽的态度，因为他不需要去夺取什么，而Loki的地位和他千差万别，尤其是从英国回来后，在Odin家过的每一天在Loki都如同针毡上行走。一步不谨慎他就什么都没有了，Loki付不起这样的代价。

“那你问的是什么？”Loki也放下了餐具，擦了擦嘴角，平静地直视着Thor的眼睛。

“我回来你高兴吗？”Thor直截了当地问，Loki不加思考地回答：“老实说，我很高兴。”

“你懂得什么叫老实吗？”Thor笑了，喝了一口红酒：“你从来不说实话，Loki，可你也不大说谎，就这么半真半假你以为能混过去吗？”

Loki笑了，Thor倒是说得挺精当，人人都晓得好的谎言得掺上些真话，但能掌握那个比例的才是说谎的行家。Loki就能掌握这个，这一切天生就刻在他骨血里，随着经历磨练，愈加纯熟。欺骗的最高境界是骗过自己，而Loki打十六岁起就知道这点了：“这么说可就太过分了，Thor。你离开Odin家的时候是谁没放弃你？你是我唯一的哥哥和朋友，你能回来，最好不过。”

Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，那双海蓝色的眼睛此刻看来异常严肃，面对他灼烧般的视线，Loki坦然自若地望了回来：“Thor，”他伸出手去握住Thor的，拇指轻轻抚摸他哥哥手背的皮肤：“相信我，现在你要面对的绝对不是我。”

他话里有话地甩出Thor心里最大的包袱：Odin的天下不是一个人打下来的，生意场上太多的合伙人想要趁新旧交接时来个黑吞黑。Thor笑了笑，向后靠在椅子上：“那些我不在乎。”言下之意，只有Loki才是他的心头要人，又或是心腹之患。

他们俩看着彼此，四周的空气仿佛燃烧起来，Loki觉得浑身炙热，他想扯开自己身上紧绷的三件套西装，想揍Thor，又想骑到他身上亲吻他的脸颊、他结实的下巴和柔软的嘴唇。Loki痛恨自己这样没用、这样留恋Thor给他的温暖，咳嗽了一声，松了松领带。服务生就在这时送来了又一道菜：新鲜的上等小羊排，加上香料，炙烤得恰到好处，散发着扑鼻的香气。Thor示意服务生先给Loki夹了一份，Loki看着自己盘子里的羊排，细长的手指转动着手里的餐刀，忽然露出了一个微笑。他抬头对上Thor的脸，不动声色地滑动自己的脚，在桌布下伸出小腿轻轻磨蹭着Thor的，然后他舔了舔自己薄薄的嘴唇，起身放下餐巾：“失陪一会儿。”

Thor盯着他瘦高的身影消失在去洗手间的方向，他认得Loki那表情，那是Loki想和他上床的时候特有的表情。

 

Thor做过许多荒唐事，从少年时期带着Loki鬼混，到大学里的兄弟会，再到离开Odin家。在他那张漫长的、不计其数的蠢事列表里，公共场合性爱居然不在其中。Loki离开不过几秒钟，Thor就站了起来。他们坐的位子相当隐蔽，服务生心知肚明两个Odin家人出现在这里别有原因，压根没敢带其他人来这附近就餐，Thor补偿性地抽出一张一百块的钞票压在自己的盘子下，走进了洗手间。洗手间很安静，也很整洁。Thor悠闲地踢开了第一扇门，那里面是空的。他接着踱到第二间，在门外就看到了Loki程亮的皮鞋。Thor笑了笑，踢开了门，那瞬间Loki拉着他的西装领子把他拽了进去、关门上锁，动作一气呵成。Thor被Loki推得撞到了隔墙上，他眨眨眼，刚想说什么，Loki已经在他面前跪了下来。那画面总是让Thor满足的，他的弟弟、心高气傲的Loki，为了他不顾一切地在洗手间跪下，昂贵的西装贴着地板，细长的手指拨弄着Thor的长裤拉链。Thor低头抚摸着Loki的头发和脸，Loki的头发还有点湿润，苍白的脸颊上带着一丝红晕，Thor的手指继续下滑，抚摸着Loki的脖子。这时的Loki在他眼里仿佛回到了十六岁，他对那时的Loki难免心存歉疚，也就对眼前的Loki加倍怜爱起来。十六岁的Loki，Thor闭上眼，靠着隔墙深深吸了口气：十六岁时的Loki才刚刚开始窜个子，总是被他自己那过于修长的四肢绊住，像只乖顺的小兔子般听Thor的话、在Thor操他时会哭着叫他哥哥。Thor没什么不太正常的癖好，但每次想起第一次和Loki上床的样子，他都会硬得不像话。就身体上而言Thor其实更喜欢现在的Loki——这成年男人的身体已经完全发育成熟，肌肉不够饱满但结实漂亮，有能和Thor对等的力量，头脑明晰知道自己想要什么，甚至会对Thor发号施令。他怀念的是那时Loki对他毫无保留的姿态，因为那个全心全意信任着Thor的Loki早就不在了。在他心猿意马的当口Loki已经打开他的拉链和内裤，他舔着Thor的顶端，半开玩笑地问：“走神了？”

“没，”Thor笑了，拇指缓缓摩擦着Loki的脖子：“在想你小时候。”

“变态。”Loki回答，低头将Thor整个含到了嘴里。

“不是你想的那样，”Thor喘息着抓着Loki的肩膀，在Loki活动舌头、将他吞得更深时断断续续地说：“你那时候像个小兔子，很可爱。”

Loki想一口咬掉嘴里的家伙，但他不讨厌让Thor在自己嘴里臣服的感觉，他抬眼打量着这个Odin钟爱的儿子，不过和寻常人一样沉浸欲望——这会儿Loki如果想杀他，十个Thor也早没命了。他不想再听Thor废话，反正Thor对那些青春期的记忆和自己有很大的偏差。他用上了舌头，灵活地舔着Thor阴茎上敏感的地方，用力吸吮嘴里厚实的肉块，Thor的气味令他愉快，他也只肯替Thor这么做，换个对象都让Loki觉得恶心。Thor的手指深深陷进Loki肩膀的肌肉、几乎扯坏他的西装：“天……喔，操……！Loki！”他的一只手摸上Loki的脸，握着他的下巴稳住，开始自己主导节奏。他操着Loki湿热的嘴唇，看着那薄薄的嘴唇环绕着自己的老二，闭上了眼睛。

Loki一直仰望着他，手臂攀上Thor的大腿，他知道Thor就快完事了，于是放松喉咙，更用力地吮吸，在Thor低低地吼了一句不知道什么时，Loki灵活的手指攀上他的口袋，不着痕迹地塞了一只不到衬衫纽扣大小的玩意进去。紧接着Loki就感觉到Thor在自己嘴里射了，他仍旧耐心地含着，等Thor的呼吸平稳下来，这才站起来走出隔间，在盥洗池边吐掉嘴里的东西，漱了漱口。Thor随手抓了几张纸巾整理好了自己，走出了隔间：“这算什么？”他问。

“欢迎你回家啊。”Loki拆下自己的领带绕在手腕上，解开了衬衫的纽扣好让自己透透气，他转身靠着盥洗池看着Thor，嘴角挂着一丝薄薄的笑意：“还喜欢吧？”

Thor哼了一声，洗干净了自己的手，甩掉了手上的水珠，搂住了Loki的肩膀：“我们还没完事，别以为这些小花样能瞒过我。”

Loki的心脏猛地跳了一下，紧接着Thor的嘴唇贴在他耳边说：“你以为这就算了？今晚跟我回Odin家！”

Loki松了口气：“我本来也打算搬回来的，”他露出一个听话的弟弟该有的柔软微笑：“你也回家了，我打算搬回我的老房间，已经和父亲说了。”

“那很好，”Thor笑了起来，这是他今晚第一个由衷的笑，他把Loki搂在怀里，推着他走出洗手间。两个人都对晚餐没了兴趣，就这么亲亲热热地走出了Asgard，好像一对真正的兄弟似的。一上车Thor就用Loki的领带绑住了他的一只手腕，紧紧攥着领带剩余的一端，他在Loki耳边湿热地说：“猜猜一会儿我要干什么？”

“把我绑起来，”Loki故作冷静地回答：“那没用，你知道手铐都困不住我。”

“我会把你绑在你那张床上，然后我会去见父亲。你得乖乖等着我，Loki，我知道你能解开，但我不许你解开，你听明白了吗？”Thor用少见的霸道口吻低语着，回忆和现实瞬间在Loki脑海里重叠，他一下子涨红了脸，愤怒、羞涩和恐惧交织，有那么一瞬间他几乎要哭出来了。Loki知道Thor喜欢在性这档子事儿上逼迫他、看他方寸大乱，但他无法控制自己。他死命咬着嘴唇，绿眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的火焰，他在脑海里幻想着痛揍Thor的画面——Loki觉得这事儿完结后自己得好好嗑他一瓶奥施康定。

Thor这人有个好处，向来说话算话。他当真把Loki拉进西翼的房间，用那根领带结结实实地把他绑到了床头。Loki从未如此恨自己为什么会有张铁床，他躺在自己的床上扭着手腕挣扎，看着Thor笑嘻嘻离开房间，几乎要不顾身份地吐口水了。Thor走后他反到冷静下来，动了动手腕，把那死结弄得松活些，然后开始闭目养神。先前他塞进Thor口袋的是最新型的窃听器，比FBI用的玩意还高级。搞那些装备着实花了Loki不少钱，他把那当做是投资，他从来不做无意义的事，看准的投资则从不心痛资本。他不知道Odin会和Thor谈些什么，但既然是屏蔽了Loki的父子谈话，他就想知道内容。这只不过是Loki的第一次试探，Thor正式回来，游戏才刚要开始。这么想着，Loki忍不住兴奋了起来，他想抽烟，想抚摸自己，想吞片药。他知道这床头的柜子里有瓶奥施康定，另外一边的柜子里有香烟和润滑剂，都是全新的。他向来对身处的环境准备周全，回到Odin家自然也不例外。Loki眨眨眼，深吸了口气，从一个绝不可能的角度缩起了自己的手臂，很快就把右手从死结里抽了出来（业余练习瑜伽绝对是职业需要），接着他打开了床头柜，翻出了药瓶，想了想，又把它远远扔到了房间角落。他吃力地翻了个身，到另一边摸出了烟，费劲地点燃，然后满足地重新靠到了床上。Loki闭着眼睛让自己沉浸在香烟带来的虚幻快感中，想着是不是可以抚慰自己，最终决定算了，惹Thor发毛是挺有趣，但玩过头倒霉的还是他自己，Loki够聪明，他不玩对自己绝无益处的把戏。

与此同时，Thor坐在Odin的书房里头，门外守着两个保镖，老Odin坐在他自己宽大的皮椅上，近来由于肺病加重，他不得不彻底戒了雪茄，手里只握着一只空烟斗。他的右眼白内障相当严重，由于肺病的关系暂时没有手术，用仅存的左眼打量着儿子的脸：“一切都好？”

“没什么不好，”Thor回答，脑子里还在想着Loki被绑在床上气急败坏的模样，他望着眼前苍老的父亲，思绪从性上被拉回来，心里忍不住生出了一丝怜悯。他伸出手来抚摸着父亲的肩膀：“倒是你的身体，父亲，还好吗？”

“医生说过还剩几年，”Odin瞪着Thor：“你心里该明白，现在你要对付的人是谁。”

“多得恐怕说不完。”Thor想，脑子里划过一长串的宿敌名单——基本上是所有和Odin一起并肩打天下的人。

“愚蠢，”Odin哼了一声，咳嗽了好一阵才又缓过来：“等我死以后，你第一个要干掉的是Loki。”

“你说什么？”Thor睁大了眼睛：“他可也是你儿子！”

“你这点妇人之仁总有一天会让你送命。”Odin狠狠地说，恨着眼前这个不争气的儿子，烟斗敲上了Thor的手腕：“他知道你多少事？他给你捣了多少乱？有Loki在一天，这儿上下就不会彻底服你！”

“既然这样，你当初干嘛带他回家？”Thor气哼哼地问，坐回自己的椅子上，瞪着衰老的Odin：“你一直不肯说Loki到底是哪来的。”

“你还记得Laufey吗？”Odin沉默了许久，突然回答，Thor吓了一跳：“你说什么？Laufey？FBI的Laufey？”

Odin脸上露出了一个疲惫无比的表情，周身的气势都一下子松懈了下来，瘫软在那张宽大的皮椅里：“Loki是他的儿子。”他回答，脸色灰败，看上去仿佛已经死了。Thor的手紧紧抓着自己的椅子，他想着若干年前，大概是他六七岁的时候，那时Odin家还没开始全面洗钱，FBI对他们盯得相当紧，甚至成立了一个专案组来对付Odin。Thor不大记得那时候的事情，毕竟他还太小，但他记得“Laufey”这个名字，那时候来家里的客人包括Odin每天咬牙切齿骂不绝口的就是这个名字，让当时年幼的Thor至今印象深刻。一瞬间他觉得自己如坠冰窟。Thor不记得后来Odin又和他说了些什么，大约是和Loki无关的事情，他也就懒得费心去听。现在他只想回到Loki的房间、Loki的床上，他听着Odin絮絮叨叨说着什么——老年人的通病，即使是曾经叱咤风云的Odin也不例外，意识全然无法集中。最终Odin重重地咳嗽了几声，对Thor挥了挥手：“去吧,儿子。”望着Thor的背影，他低声说：“你现在狠不下心，但总有一天你要坐到我这个位置，到时候你就明白了。”

Thor顿了顿，没有回答，而是径直走出了房间。他回到Loki屋子里，看到Loki自在地靠着床，左手还被领带绑着，右手则已经挣脱出来，看着一本精装的黑皮书。

“你没听话，”Thor说，走到床边，膝盖压上床，床垫立刻因为他的分量而陷了下去：“我说了你得老老实实等着我。”

Loki笑了，丢掉了手里的书，伸长手臂搂住了Thor的肩膀：“我从来都不听话。”他几乎有点孩子气地说，像极了少年时候、无忧无虑地和Thor争抢新出的漫画那会儿，他们能买下整间漫画店，可Loki就是喜欢抢Thor手里那一本。Thor恍惚了片刻，笑着从自己的靴子里拔出匕首、割断了绑着Loki右手的领带：“也是，你总是要和我对着干，”他若有所思地说，抚摸着Loki麻木的右手，整个人压到了Loki身上：“要是你肯乖乖听话多好，弟弟。”他亲吻着Loki的脖子，舌头舔着那里柔软的皮肤，Loki坚持每天刮胡子，皮肤总是柔软光滑，Thor自己不拘小结，却喜欢Loki如此注重仪表。他舔着Loki脖子上自己的牙印，轻轻地、迷茫地说：“Loki，你会听我的话，对不对？”

“当然，”Loki想都没想，他的手指陷在Thor金色的长发间，有些着迷那种和Thor整个人截然不同的柔软触感：“我一直都听你的，你知道的。”他的声音低沉温柔，活脱脱就是当年那个刚来Thor身边的小孩子。Thor抬起头来对Loki笑了笑：“把衣服脱掉。”他说，Loki则推了推Thor的肩膀：“从我身上下去！”他的手沿着Thor结实的身体滑下，调情般拂过Thor的腰，灵巧的手指探进他的长裤，摸出了那个窃听器，接着趁着脱衣服的间隙把那东西卷进了自己的衬衫、丢到床下。当Loki伸手解开自己的西服长裤时，Thor握住了他的手。Loki困惑地看着Thor，Thor只是把他的手举起来，轻轻放到唇边，亲吻着Loki的掌心，然后是每一根手指。他在床上从不曾如此温柔，就连第一次都没有，他总像头野兽一样，起初Loki怕得要死，到了几乎会做恶梦的程度，后来就适应了，等到身体再强壮些后Loki甚至爱上了这样和Thor做爱。当他和Thor在床上如野兽般彼此撕咬时，那是Loki唯一觉得他能征服Thor的时刻。甚至有那么几次他曾按住Thor、滑入他哥哥战神般结实的身体。这种说法挺俗气，但Loki由衷意识到只要他肯投入，和Thor做爱会让他觉得自己真真切切还活着，还在呼吸、还有希望争取，能和Thor势均力敌。他有些不耐烦地盯着Thor：“怎么回事？和老头聊天让你软了？”

“胡扯！”Thor哼了一声，把Loki的手臂举过他头顶按住，扯掉了Loki的裤子。他自己的衣服早就脱得七零八落，XX在内裤下竖起帐篷，磨蹭着Loki修长的大腿。Loki笑起来，伸脚踹掉了Thor的裤子：“你现在活像个小妞。”他笑着说，眼角爬上细密的皱纹。Thor伸手顺平它们，接着他低头吻上了Loki的嘴唇。Loki尝起来像薄荷烟，那总是仿佛抿起一样的薄嘴唇在Thor舌尖下顺从地展开，回应着Thor的亲吻。Thor闭上了眼睛，当Loki开始急切地亲吻他时他忘记了Odin说的话、忘记了Loki的身世，身下这具肉体熟悉无比，这是Thor唯一知道的Loki。他抚摸着Loki的头发，Loki的发丝极细，乌黑柔软。Thor忽然说：“我想给你剪头发。”

“真的假的？”Loki忍不住笑了出来：“wow，Thor，你是食物中毒了还是怎么着？”

在他们小时候，两个人偶尔会给对方理发，一半是好玩，一半是不信任外人用剪子对着Odin家的孩子。Loki的手艺不错，总能替Thor理出富有层次的发型来，Thor就不大适合这种细致活，总是随便用剪刀一切完事。有好长一段时间Loki都顶着一头乱七八糟的头发上学，每次剪发完他都得好几天不和Thor说话。Loki抚摸着Thor赤裸的背，目光里满是疑惑：“你说真的？”

Thor坐起来：“我现在技术好多了！起来，我想给你剪头发。”他重复说，语气相当肯定。

“那这个怎么办？”Loki促狭地指指Thor的下身，Thor只是耸了耸肩膀。Loki咬住了嘴唇，今晚的Thor有什么不对劲，他忽然迫不及待想要查看窃听器，但最终他只是在Thor期待的目光里爬下床、到浴室去找出剪刀和梳子递给他：“事先说好，我明天要出去见人，你要让我出不了门我就让你好看！”

Thor推着他在椅子上坐下，用梳子理顺了Loki的头发，他的头发确实很长，末端几乎长过肩膀。Thor用梳子挑起一绺来，弯腰亲了亲，接着将它剪断。丝丝黑发落在米色的地毯上，屋子里只有剪刀滑动的声音。这一刻两人仿佛都回到了少年时代，在这所有年头的大宅里，相依相偎，一起捉弄警卫，一起躲到后院的小树林里看浣熊，一起偷Odin的藏酒、换成可乐掺水……Loki听着剪刀起落的声音，觉得有很长一段时间自己的心都未如此平静，他恨这平静是由Thor带来的，却又舍不得放弃，他的手指抓着自己赤裸的膝盖，反复地握紧、放松，最终他闭上了眼睛，等着Thor完事。

时间一分一秒流过，不知道过了多久，Thor放下了剪刀：“好了。”他拉起Loki，把他带到浴室，让他对着镜子，自己站在Loki身后，宽大的镜子里他结实的麦色身体和Loki苍白的躯体形成了鲜明的对比。Thor抽了一条毛巾清理着Loki肩膀上的碎发，Loki则满意地打量着镜子里自己的倒影：Thor这次的手艺居然不坏，已经将后颈的长发都修短了。他伸手理了理头发，Thor凑过来在他脖子上狠狠吮出了一个印子：“挺好看的，”他评价道，语气里带着真挚的骄傲：“不愧是我弟弟。”

那句话将Loki拽回了现实，他小时候就知道自己是领养来的，但Odin家上下没人和他说这个，他的记忆也并不真切。光看外表就知道他和Thor绝无可能有任何血缘关系，因此每次Thor说出这些亲兄弟才会有的温情言语，都让Loki觉得Thor是在讽刺他，要不就是怜悯他。他恨得咬牙、恨得想撕掉Thor的脸，可他只是在Thor怀里转了个身，搂住Thor，亲吻着他有些扎人的下颚：“我可没钱付给你。”他说，手指绕着Thor的头发：“你也不需要剪头发，怎么办？Brother？”

Thor笑着把他抱起来，Loki的腿自动环上了Thor的腰。他把Loki抱回卧室、丢上床，自己也跳上去：“今天我心情好，给你免费优惠。”他说着，跪到Loki敞开的双腿间，压住了他弟弟的身体。

等他们完事后已经是半夜，Thor从Loki身上翻下去，很快就打起了鼾。Loki耐心地等他睡熟，小心翼翼翻下床，从自己的衣服堆里摸出了那个窃听器，放进了床头柜的夹层。明天他有充分的时间去听Thor和Odin的谈话，现在他只想好好睡上一觉。Loki到浴室去冲了个凉，走回卧室时，他看到了地毯上那些细碎的头发，又看了看沉睡的Thor。此刻的Thor看上去如此平和，金发散乱，摊满Loki的枕头，强壮的、仿佛有几英里长的四肢占满了Loki的大床。Loki无奈地笑了笑，走到床边穿上自己的睡衣，在关灯之前，他低头在Thor的额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后靠在Thor身边，安静地陷入了沉睡。

第二天清早当Loki醒来时，Thor已经不知去向，房间里还是一团乱，Loki看了看闹钟，不过早上七点。他懒洋洋地坐起来，摸出那个窃听器，下床找出自己的手机放进去，插好了耳机。

二十分钟后Loki把窃听器里的卡片拔出来，用打火机烧掉、冲进马桶，然后他从房间角落里找出昨晚扔掉的那瓶奥施康定，吞下比平时允许自己服用的限度要多三倍的剂量，再次爬上了床。


	5. When I was Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki伸手抚摸Sif的头发，雪白的手指和她乌黑的发丝交缠，他亲了Sif的脸颊，在她耳边恶毒地说：“瞧，我不是没兴趣，我只是对你没性趣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道兄弟系列-5

十六岁是一个痛苦的年纪，青春期像列缓慢陈旧的火车般慢腾腾爬过人生长轨，比起无法控制的荷尔蒙、对外界越来越多的渴望，更折磨人的是疼痛：身体上的疼痛。Loki蜷缩在自己的床上，双手不停地搓着膝盖，想让那种酸麻的疼痛缓解下来。近来他的身高一反常态地急速生长，他几乎能感觉到自己皮肤被拉断的痛苦。神经痛无日无夜侵袭着他，Odin曾让家庭医生来看过他的情况，得知只是正常的发育过快导致的神经痛后，就用一些基本的止痛片了事。

Thor就没有过这个问题，他发育得很均衡，不像Loki在过去的一年里几乎长掉了一半的身高。Thor比Loki大四五岁，身体上已经完全发育成熟，却还无所事事地在大学橄榄球队里晃荡，每天的要事就是如何让自己的二头肌看上去更漂亮，仿佛一个Odin家孩子的责任与负担和他全然无关一样。

Loki疼得咬住了自己的手指，他不知道为何这该死的神经痛在自己身上表现得如此厉害，他不想承认自己太弱软、无法承担这点痛苦，他并不软弱，他受过所有该有的训练，也杀过人（一个想偷他货的倒霉墨西哥毒贩），但这会儿所有那些加起来还没有一小片钙片对他来得有效。他昏昏沉沉地在床上翻滚，听着Thor在走廊尽头的房间里搞出通天的动静来，恨得咬牙切齿，却没有力气起来去给Thor捣乱。最终他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，再醒来时已经是傍晚，Loki坐起来，看到Thor坐在自己书桌边，拨弄着上面摆的东西。

Loki早开始了一些大学预科的课程，他怀疑Thor是不是能看懂自己桌子上的东西。睡了一觉他感觉好多了。他站起来，第一次发现自己居然快和Thor平视了，好像在去年他还矮Thor一头、勉强到Thor胸口。Loki忍不住得意地笑了笑，觉得挨这些疼痛倒也值得，至少自己现在不必每天抬着头、傻兮兮地看着Thor了。Thor似乎也注意到了，他拍了拍Loki的肩膀，手指顺势摸上Loki的脖子：“你好像长高了”

“你来干嘛？”Loki没好气地问，声音有点嘶哑。Thor闻上去像是刚洗过澡，穿着一件很旧、满是洞的灰色T恤，后背上有几道从前Loki泼上的颜料痕迹，再也洗不掉：“我来看看你，你错过了晚饭。”

“我不舒服，”Loki回答，小心地舒展着自己的手脚。”他们靠得太近，彼此的骨盆几乎贴在一起。Thor手指抚摸Loki的动作几乎像在调情，Loki有点难堪地转了一下身体，他现在还处在青春期末尾，总是会因为一些古怪的事情勃起：身体摩擦，好闻的香水，漂亮的金色头发。有时候那东西就是会自己固执地站起来，仿佛为了证明什么似的，给Loki添上许多难堪。这会儿那家伙又有抬头的趋势，Loki觉得自己要是在和Thor谈话时都能勃起，那简直该从这大宅顶层跳下去摔死算了。好在Thor似乎察觉到了什么，后退了一些：“来，到厨房去。”

厨房是安全的角落，Loki想，点了点头：“让我洗个澡。”

他洗澡的时候Thor也没离开，就趴在Loki的床上，看着一本书，自在得好像这是他自己的房间似的，他一贯这样，对什么事情都不大分彼此，仿佛天生带了种豪放态度。Loki觉得Thor只是拥有的实在太多，这大宅里的一切总有一天会是Thor的，而他自己呢，倘若足够优秀，或许会有机会留下来为Thor效力，仅此而已。Loki对着镜子脱掉身上粘嗒嗒的睡衣，镜子里的样子让他自己不太满意。他的个子是窜了不少，可是其他体能并没跟上，就越发显得瘦得可怜，连肋骨都一根一根凸现出来。镜子里那张不大的脸看上去惨白无力，眉目都耷拉下来，透着一种和年龄完全不相称的老练与疲态。Loki随手抓了几把乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气，迈进了淋浴间。等他出来时Thor已经趴在他床上睡着了，占据了大半的间，恬不知耻地在Loki的枕头上留下一滩可观的口水。Loki借着微弱的光线打量着熟睡的Thor，怎么也想不明白为什么凭着这幅蠢样子，Thor依然能钓到数不完的女人。他用毛巾草草擦干了自己的头发，到厨房去找到了Thor给他留的点心端回房间，Thor还睡着，翻了个身，衬衫掀起来，露出了结实的、晒成麦色的小腹——他刚从圣莫妮卡海滩回来，背上还有些蜕皮。这些年的体能训练和橄榄球队的练习让Thor拥有一副无敌的体格，就像漫画里的超级英雄，这还挺讽刺的，考虑到他未来的职业注定是Odin家的当家。

Loki发现自己的视线移不开Thor的身体，他艳羡地望着那绵延几英里的长腿，肌肉饱满的手臂，小腹起伏的曲线，美妙的景致消失在Thor下身那条傻乎乎的牛仔裤里。Loki吞咽了一下，搓了把脸，要不是刚才在浴室里已经自慰过，他这会儿说不定又硬了。他觉得自己失了理智、就像只完全驯服于生理规律的动物，在浴室里想着Thor在外面偷偷打手枪是一回事儿，盯着睡着的Thor发情可就是完全不同的另一回事。Loki在远离Thor的书桌边坐下来，原本计划要看完的书摊在眼前，他却一点兴致都没有。他诅咒着Thor就这么大大咧咧地跑进来，打乱自己的一切，却又觉得他在自己床上睡得像个孩子的样子十分有趣。一直等到点心吃完、心绪平静下来，Loki才算放弃纠结，刷了个牙，走到床边踢了Thor一脚。

Thor迷迷糊糊张开眼睛：“Loki？”

他的眼睛那么蓝，方正的脸颊显得过于秀气，让Loki想起那些老旧的家庭照片。那时Thor不过四五岁大，他妈妈还活着，喜欢把这个漂亮的小男孩的金发弄卷、给他穿上粉红色的娃娃装，还留下了一堆奇奇怪怪的照片。这毫无疑问是Thor男子汉生涯的污点，却是Loki手里最好的把柄。

“你该留胡子，”Loki开了口：要不然你看上去就像个妞！”他刻薄地说，个子一窜起来，在Thor面前就长了不少气势。Thor笑着弹起来、拉住Loki的手腕把他扯到床上，手臂死死钳住Loki的肩膀：“操，弟弟，你见过哪个小妞有这么大的手劲？”

Loki腰用力找着平衡，却挣脱不开Thor的钳制，但他嘴上可不肯放松：“Sif就打得过你！”

“且，我那是让着她！”Thor撇撇嘴，放开了Loki，兄弟俩难得安安静静并排躺在一起。Thor的头靠着Loki的肩膀：“还疼吗？”

“好多了，”Loki看着雪白的天花板回答，他没想到Thor知道这个，一时竟然有点受宠若惊的感觉。Thor从他那条破牛仔裤口袋里摸索了半天，抓出来一管药膏递给Loki：“Sif说这个有用。”Loki把那支药膏抓在手里把玩了一会儿，接着扔到了床头柜上：“我回头试试。”

“我帮你，”Thor坐起来，不管不顾地抓住Loki的胳膊，将他睡衣的袖子拉上去，接着拿过了药膏，挤了一点到关节上，缓缓地揉搓起来。他的手指很有力，皮肤比Loki的要来的温热，将那托雪白的药膏化开、揉进Loki紧绷的皮肤。Loki舒服得眯起了眼睛，Thor忍不住笑出了声：“你好像只猫！”

“去你的！”Loki闷闷地说，由着Thor去给他揉小腿。Thor的手又大又温暖，在Loki的皮肤上撩起一把火焰，无声无息地爆裂开来。Loki把脸埋进枕头，咬着嘴唇闷声说：“橄榄球不是白练的，你按摩还挺有一手。”

“你长高了好多，”Thor答非所问，手沿着Loki的小腿扶上他的膝盖，却不再往上，而是露出一个坏笑：“wow，Loki。”

Loki低头看着自己睡裤下不争气地绷起的帐篷，恼羞成怒地踹了Thor一脚。Thor好像发现了新大陆：“嘿，我没注意过，你可真不小！”他说着，居然伸出手去拉扯Loki的睡裤，就像个小男孩一样好奇：“给我看看！”

“操，去你的！”Loki双手抓紧了自己的裤子，再也顾不上礼仪，狼狈地在床上滚来滚去躲避Thor的手掌，可Thor占据了有利地形，最终他凭借体型优势把Loki压住，伸手摸上他胯下：“嘿，这有什么好害羞的！”Loki脸颊发烫，几乎要在Thor碰他时呻吟出来，然而他知道这碰触不带半点挑逗或欲望，Thor只不过出于兄弟间的竞争心态，想看看青春期带给Loki的丰硕成果。老实说Loki对自己还算有信心，他并不小，甚至可说资本雄厚，大约不至于有Thor那么夸张，但也足够让一群女孩对着流口水——假设他对她们有兴趣的话。但问题是现在他和Thor窝在他的床上，狼狈地被压着、在Thor给他按摩时不合时宜地勃起，这一切让Loki羞愧万分，恨不能摸出自己床底下的枪来给Thor一发。Thor看他实在窘迫，也就住了手，松开Loki细得一捏就断的手腕，和他并肩躺下来：“你脸皮真薄！Loki，告诉我，你和谁搞过没？”

Loki皱起了眉毛，他知道Thor这方面算得上开放，他知道Thor的每一个女朋友，知道Thor的处男身丢给了Sif并且知道详细的细节（虽然他恨不得能忘掉），他想了想，决定不要吹牛，而是实话实说：“没有，没兴致。”

这是真的，除了学校的功课、大学预科，他还有Odin家的事情要操心。除了基本训练以外，十四岁他就跟着Odin办事学习，起初他以为这是Odin跳过Thor、对自己的格外器重，后来他才明白这不过是为了Thor铺路。他知道Odin对自己的定位，他想把Loki训练成Thor的左右手——Loki越能干，Thor将来就越省力。Loki默默地接受了这定位，毕竟比起被赶出家门还是要好太多，只不过繁重的训练之余还要保持全A的成绩，那就有点困难。他的时间连拿来睡觉都不够，实在分不出来放在女人身上，况且他也不过十六岁，精力旺盛，性欲却并不强烈。Thor显然误会了他的意思，他张大眼睛看着Loki的脸：“你不喜欢女人？”他问，声音里依旧满是好奇。

“不是，”Loki忽然觉得很烦躁，Thor的话仿佛在他心里炸了一个惊雷——偶尔，极偶尔，当他自慰时，他想的并非色情女星或哪个他认识的女性，他似乎对她们真的没什么特别的偏好：“你管太多了，Thor。”Loki说，推了推Thor的身体：“出去，我要睡觉。”

Thor居然真的老老实实出去了。Loki等他走远，跳下床锁好了门，再爬上床时他觉得自己整个人都有点脱力，他缩进被子，手指鬼使神差地摸上自己的阴茎撸动，他试着幻想一个女人，雪白，柔软，为他张开双腿，他埋进对方湿润的身体，但那对他在干的事儿并没什么帮助。Loki咬紧了床单，幻想中女人的形体开始变大、变得更加结实，雪白的皮肤变成麦色，有力的手抓着他的臂膀，火热的手指抚摸他的皮肤。他想象着如果——老天啊，就只是如果——操进Thor的身体，让他那个一贯傲慢自大的哥哥臣服，那该是种怎样的滋味，然后Loki射了自己满手。

“well，这还挺新鲜。”Loki自言自语，擦掉手上的液体，厌恶地卷进被子，闭上了眼睛。

接下来好几天他都回避Thor，那其实不难，他和Thor的时间表本来就相当分散，能在一起的时间不多。和小时候不同，Loki不再追着Thor到处跑，Thor也早过了“带着弟弟四处炫耀”的新鲜劲头。他们都有了各自的生活，两条线越分越远，这在Loki看来也不错，既然总有一天他要学会放下身段、做Thor的手下，那他最好先忘掉做Thor的弟弟是什么滋味，那大约也不难，反正他从来没机会和Thor平起平坐。

周六的下午是Loki难得能休息的时间，他坐在自己房间的窗边，膝盖上摊着一本巨大的武器图谱，面前的小茶几上则摆着一只炸弹模型。Loki的手里摆弄着一把三棱刀，他的手指细长，相当灵活，摆弄起各类刀具来得心应手，连Odin都称赞他灵巧，这点还挺让Loki得意。他知道自己在力量上永远不会是Thor的对手，他试过违心地吞下身体无法消耗的食物、做力量练习，就为了能拥有Thor那样的肌肉，可结果是差点患上厌食症。有人推开了门走了进来，Loki连头都懒得抬：“什么事儿？”

他以为是Thor，但接着他听到拉链拉开的声音，抬头发现居然是Sif站在自己房间里。

Sif脱下了自己身上的皮衣，底下穿着的是一件相当暴露的迷你裙，线条迷人的手臂和背都裸露出来，就那么坦然站在Loki面前，她化着精致的妆，乌黑的头发卷成波浪堆在胸前。Loki忽然理解为何Thor的处男身献给了她：无论就任何标准来说，Sif都算得是个美女。只不过Loki曾亲眼看着她把人的肠子捅出来，那画面并不愉快，让Loki从此对Sif不得不另眼看待。

“你有什么事儿？Sif？”Loki礼貌地问，让他没想到的是Sif走过来，拿走了他膝盖上那本书，接着就势坐了下来，双手搂住了Loki的脖子，她没说话，眼睛深深地看着Loki，嘴唇微微翘起，丰满的胸脯贴着Loki单薄的胸膛，暗示的意味再明显不过。

Loki觉得胸口紧绷、心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，在Sif的嘴唇堪堪贴上他的时，他握住了Sif的腰（纤细、柔软，这是Loki第一个感想）：“Thor让你来的？”他问，Sif挑起了眉毛：“你怎么知道？”

这相当明显，Loki笑了起来，Sif向来不大瞧得起他，肯主动来和他睡觉那才是见了鬼。Loki明白自己的分量，他知道自己并不丑，但绝不是会让Sif这样的女人忽然神魂颠倒的类型，Thor才是，而Sif为了挽回Thor的欢心什么都肯做。他扶住Sif的身体，让她和自己之间保持适当的距离：“抱歉，你很有魅力，Sif，不过我得去和我哥谈谈。”

Sif有个好处就是她足够傲慢，被拒绝后她从Loki膝盖上跳下来，仿佛松了口气似的穿上外套，又扎起了那头黑发：“太好了，老实说我也不想上你，感觉像是和自己弟弟做。但Thor说……”

“他想让你试试我是不是基佬？”Loki薄薄的嘴唇绷得紧紧的，他知道自己的脸色这会儿看上去一定既刻薄又凶狠，才会让Sif都不肯和他对视：“他可没这么说，”Sif心虚地掩饰：“既然你没兴趣，我得走了。”

Loki一把抓住了她，把她拉回自己身上，他的勃起顶着Sif的大腿，估计足够让Sif印象深刻。Sif瞪大眼睛僵硬地看着他，显然没想到这瘦弱的少年竟然还有这样的力气。Loki伸手抚摸Sif的头发，雪白的手指和她乌黑的发丝交缠，他亲了Sif的脸颊，在她耳边恶毒地说：“瞧，我不是没兴趣，我只是对你没性趣。”

然后他松开了手，Sif站在那儿喘息着，她看上去有些不确定是不是该给Loki一个耳光，还是一个吻，最终她甩手走出了房间，用力地摔上了Loki的门。

Loki窝在椅子上呆了一会儿，最终他站起来，把手里的三棱刀狠狠地插进茶几，然后他冲出了房间。

Thor的房间在大宅另一侧，Loki毫无仪表地跑过走廊、跑进Thor的房间，Thor在午睡，赤身裸体地卷在雪白的床单里，金色的长发摊满枕头。Loki恨得要死，他后悔自己干嘛没带着那把刀过来，他应该一刀捅进Thor的肝脏、放光他的血。他跳上Thor的床，Thor朦胧地张开眼睛，Loki的拳头已经揍上了他的下巴：“少管我的事儿，也别把你的婊子塞给我！”他凶狠地咒骂着，Thor痛得大叫了一声，本能地抓住Loki的手、翻身把他压在自己身下：“你他妈到底怎么回事？”Thor吼着，他已经彻底清醒过来，一手摸着痛得要命的下巴，另一只手扳住Loki的，紧紧压着Loki的身体，让他在自己身下无助地挣扎扭动：“Loki？”

“下去……！”Loki涨红了脸，手指完全用不上力气，只是徒劳地用大腿顶着Thor的腰，角度不对，他根本无法对Thor造成任何伤害。他感觉到Thor的阴茎不知何时完全硬了起来，顶着他的大腿。只隔着Loki的牛仔裤，他可以清晰地感觉到Thor滚烫的温度和结实的分量，那让Loki顿时方寸大乱：“放开我……求你了……”他小声示弱，听上去几乎是在呻吟。眼前这场景让Loki心烦意乱，走进这房间时的凶狠完全消失，他现在只想躲到一个再也不用见到Thor的地方去。

“Loki……”Thor的声音柔软下来，他低下头、身体和Loki紧密贴合，然后……

他吻了Loki，不是额头，也不是脸颊，他的嘴唇结结实实地盖住了Loki的，舌头顶进Loki因为惊讶而张开的嘴巴，一个货真价实的吻。

“Thor……住手……”Loki含糊地求肯起来，但Thor已经失去了控制，他开始亲吻Loki的脖子，牙齿咬着他平时喜欢用手指抚摸的地方，就好像有个开关在Thor脑海里弹开，让他忽然意识到了这并无血缘关系的弟弟对自己的性吸引力，他的手扯开Loki的衬衫，露出还属于少年的单薄胸膛，和他自己完全成年人的体格形成鲜明的对比。Thor把Loki翻了过去，让他趴在自己身下，把Loki的两只手背到身后、开始扯Loki的牛仔裤。

“别……该死的，Thor……哥哥……别……”Loki彻底慌乱了，他怕得要死，不知道Thor究竟要干什么，他感觉到Thor的手指弹开了他牛仔裤上的纽扣并轻松地将那条宽大的旧裤子剥离他的身体，现在他们两个人完全赤裸相对，火热的肌肤摩擦着彼此，那让Loki浑身颤抖，胯下的阴茎却硬得要命，磨蹭着Thor的床单。

“嘘……”Thor亲吻着Loki的肩膀：“Loki，别出声。”

他居高临下地看着Loki，看着他细瘦的身体、惊惶的脸。从小到大Thor见惯了这张脸，Loki小时候相当漂亮，五官精致，皮肤雪白，像个小小玩偶，乖巧地跟着Thor在房子里四处跑来跑去。开始时Thor以为他是个女孩儿，Odin还为这个笑话过Thor。不知道什么时候Loki已经脱离了孩童的轮廓，他长得几乎和Thor一样高，身形看上去却不及Thor的一半，他的脸依旧精致，但并不女性化，他有种清爽的、介乎少年和成年男人之间特有的魅力，尤其是那清秀的眉目间偶尔窜出的混合青春期飙升荷尔蒙的戾气，那让Loki变得危险而迷人。Thor从未特别注意过弟弟的成长，对他来说Loki就是弟弟，是他的家人，孩童时期的那点错觉造成的小小迷恋本来早已消失得无影无踪，但就在刚才一瞬间，它们似乎全部涌回来、如同一辆卡车般猛然撞上了Thor。Thor不缺女人，想和他上床的女人排起来可以绕Odin大宅三圈，他也不缺男人，他什么都试过，只是偏好女人一些，但他从未想过Loki，直到现在，看着Loki赤身裸体在他身下，身体瑟瑟发抖、声音柔软地求饶，他发现他想操Loki，想做Loki的第一个床伴、教会他弟弟性的乐趣，就像他教Loki如何装卸子弹。

 

Thor要紧牙，拉开了Loki的大腿，低头打量着Loki完全暴露出来的性器，那画面其实相当愉悦。Loki的尺寸不小，已经由于摩擦而半硬，垂在小腹上，黑色的毛发掩盖着后方柔软的皮肤，Thor想了一会儿这事儿该怎么进行，接着他记起来床头柜的抽屉里有一管凡士林。他伸手去够抽屉，Loki就在这瞬间反击、用膝盖顶开了Thor。Thor哼了一声，知道自己腰上肯定会留下一大块淤青，他已经抓住了Loki的脚踝，再次把他结结实实地压住：“别动，Loki！”

这和Loki想的一点都不一样——就算他要和Thor上床，他也从来没想过自己会是被干的那个。突如其来的恐惧袭击了他，他的眼眶开始湿润起来，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，Thor叹了口气，把手里的凡士林扔到了床单上：“你不想就算了。”他说，有点垂头丧气地坐起来，觉得自己像个强奸犯。

“我没说我不想，”过了好一会儿，Loki几乎是抽抽搭搭地说：“我只是不想被你干！”他小声嘀咕，听起来有点像孩童时代那个小小的Loki。Thor瞪大了眼睛，接着他揉了揉Loki的头发：“也许以后，”他说，居然并不觉得Loki上他这个主意令他反感：“以后，等你长大点，Loki。”

“我够大了，知道那玩意怎么用。”Loki负气地说，Thor已经在自己手指上挤了一大坨凡士林，滑溜溜的手指插进了Loki的身体：“真的？”他笑得很是挑逗，手指借着凡士林顺畅地在Loki体内滑动，Loki仰躺在床上，细白的牙齿咬着自己的嘴唇，身体绷紧，盯着Thor的眼睛。

“放松点，”Thor的另一只手抚摸着他的脸：“放松，Loki，brother……”

Loki还在掉眼泪，却死命地想要止住自己。他让Thor的手指深深地干着自己，心里头忽然充满了绝望，他早该知道会有这一天的，他将会是Thor最得力的手下，被干屁股不算什么了不起的事儿。这么一想，被压抑的嫉妒和怨恨忽然涌上心头，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地打湿了脸边的床单。Thor低下头亲吻他的眼角：“疼不疼？”他轻轻问，Loki摇摇头，抬手抹掉了眼泪。他恨自己在Thor面前如此软弱，牙齿咬着舌尖，最终他憋出一句话：“到底做不做？”

Thor吻了他，吻得专注用力，好像他们有多么有多么两情相悦似的。

然后他把自己大得吓人的阴茎挤进了Loki的身体，一点一点，缓慢但毫不容情。

Loki睁开眼睛，他觉得头脑里一片空白，模模糊糊地仿佛在冰水中潜泳一样麻木。他认出眼前的是医院的天花板，他被消毒水的味道包围，一些软软的管子黏在他鼻子下方和手腕上。Loki呻吟了一声，抬起手来，看到了自己手腕上橘黄色的标签。

“你嗑药过量，差点挂掉。”Thor的声音响起来，他坐在Loki病床边，脸上带着Loki从未见过的可怕表情——有点像他打地下黑拳那会儿面对对手时的表情。

“是吗？多久了？”Loki被自己的声音吓了一跳，他的声音听上去嘶哑得厉害：“父亲知道吗？”

“他不知道。”Thor没再说什么，但他防卫性的姿势和脸上的神情告诉Loki这事儿不算完，对于Loki，Thor通常会摆出一副固执得可怕的态度。Loki觉得自己这会儿没力气对付他，于是笑了笑：“我没想自杀，要是你打算问的是这个的话。”

“我看不懂你，Loki，”Thor轻轻说，抚摸着Loki的头发：“跟我回家再说，我去叫医生给你办出院。”

Loki眨着大眼睛看着Thor，他知道自己不能在医院耽搁太久，这事儿纸包不住火，让Odin知道他嗑药进了医院绝对没有半点好处。

但他也不想回Odin家。

“先送我回我自己那儿。”Loki小声说，现在他穿着医院的病号服，头发散乱，脸色苍白，看起来如同婴儿一样脆弱：“我这样不能回家。”

Thor点了点头，弯腰亲了Loki的额头，这才走出了病房门。

Loki试着翻了个身，闭上眼睛，他梦到了十六岁的往事，时光再向前倒流，在那家孤儿院里，他第一次见到Odin，Odin拉着他的手：“Loki，”那时还不太苍老的Odin抚摸着他的头发：“跟我回家，乖孩子。”

“跟我回家”，Odin这样对他说，Thor也这样对他说。

可是他的家在哪儿呢？


	6. Brother，one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曾经有过一段时间Loki觉得自己可以安安稳稳地留在这儿，就这么老老实实给Thor打打下手，一辈子很快也就这么过去，等到他们都老了，他们可以并肩坐在老宅的院子里，看着鲜嫩的草坪和Odin家的下一代，聊聊少年时那些荒唐往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道兄弟系列-6

Loki下车时Thor本想扶他一把，但Loki打开了他的手，Thor也就由他去。Loki撑着一支手杖慢慢走进电梯，Thor在他身后紧跟着，门童好奇地看了他们一眼，礼貌地点了点头：“日安，两位。”并替他们按下了电梯按钮。

Loki的这栋产业在顶楼，他拥有连通的整层。这房子是二战后的，结构坚实，Loki买下来之后着实整修了一番，花了不少钱把这里改造得相当舒适，Thor却从来没来过。他看着Loki吃力地按下密码锁，跟着走进公寓。Thor本来以为这里会装修得极其简约，然而展现在他眼前的一切却让他小小吃了一惊：这整栋公寓装饰风格和Odin家差不不大，只是奢华的点缀被悄悄替换成舒适实用的设计，看上去更有居家气息。Loki把自己的手杖挂在门边，解开自己的围巾，又脱下了外套。他这一串动作一气呵成，做得相当流畅优雅，然后他给自己倒了一杯水，慢慢在沙发上坐下来，耐心地等着Thor开口。

Thor在Loki对面坐下盯着他瞧：在医院里住了几天，又洗胃又折腾，Loki看上去越发瘦得可怜，仿佛一阵风都吹得到。他的脸色惨白，握着水杯的手指细长无力，Thor不记得见过Loki如此孱弱的模样，他有点不大想在这时候逼问，但实在放心不下，最终他抚上了Loki的膝盖：“你还好吗？要不要我叫人来帮忙？”

“我不喜欢别人来我这儿。”Loki回答，对Thor笑了笑：“我没事，你要是想留下来，我有一间客房。”

Thor盯着他的眼睛，Loki并没有移开视线，而是坦然地望着Thor，最终Thor叹了口气：“好吧，我在这儿住几天，等你好点了我们一起回去。”他的声音里还是透着那股坚持，让Loki明白要是不把自己为什么嗑药过量和盘托出，Thor不介意撬开他的脑壳搞出真相来。他不动声色地喝完了水，把杯子放在一边，接着打开了电视。新闻、商业广告，他随便调着频道最终停在一部纪录片上，然后放下了遥控器，换了个舒服些的姿势窝进沙发。纪录片播了不到一半，Loki就在沙发上睡着了。Thor一直看着他，过了好一会儿，Loki的头从靠枕上歪下来，扭成了一个不舒服的姿势。Thor站起来，一手插进Loki大腿下，另一手搂住他的肩膀，轻轻巧巧地把Loki抱了起来。直到此时Thor才知道这几天Loki被折腾得多厉害：他细长的身体在Thor怀里几乎没有半点分量，还不如一个沙包来得沉重。Thor抱起Loki走进公寓内部，找到了他的卧室，轻轻地把Loki放到了床上。他想替Loki脱掉衣服，又怕吵醒他，最终只是解开了Loki衬衫领口几粒扣子，给他盖上毛毯，就离开了房间。

关好了卧室门，Thor匆匆地检查了一下这公寓的环境，满意地发现这里的一切布置得舒适又周密，安保防护也无懈可击。最终Thor打开了冰箱，里面倒是满满地赛着食物，不过大概都过了保质期。Thor拿定主意，到远离卧室的阳台去打了几通电话，两小时后Loki的厨房里就堆满了新鲜的各类食物，从蔬菜、肉类到调味品一应俱全。Thor翻箱倒柜尽量轻手轻脚地找出适用的厨具，开始在厨房里忙活。他会做的菜极少，大多口味平平，但有一道他妈妈教给他的贝汤，即使是口味挑剔如Loki也称赞是米其林三星水准。打从Thor学会这道菜开始，Loki不舒服的时候Thor总是做这道汤给他，他至今记得Loki第一次尝到他手艺时的样子，那会儿Loki不过十一、二岁，小小的脸因为热汤变得通红，一边舔着嘴唇一边对Thor腼腆的笑。不知道何时起这弟弟变得让Thor再也看不透，他想尽办法试图弄明白Loki那漂亮的小脑袋里究竟装着什么，可越是尝试，就把Loki推得越远。他知道Loki妒忌他，Thor不蠢，兄弟之间自古如此，他们又不会闹到该隐和亚伯的地步，他也一向对Loki听之任之，更况且他和Loki还有除了兄弟之外的另一层关系。他只是不知道Loki究竟妒忌自己到什么地步，是必取而代之而后快，还是给他下点小绊子、捣捣乱而已。Loki跟着Odin办了这么多年事，该有的手段一样不少，该学的统统精通，做事自然难免掺杂私心，但倘若不妨碍Thor最终登上一家之主的位子，大家也就睁只眼闭只眼。Thor不知道Loki究竟想要什么，他搞吹了自己的婚事（对Thor来说也算是解脱，他们这也可称得上是互利），暂时没有哪个女人威胁得到他的地位，Odin家总是有Loki的位置，无论他稀不稀罕。Thor看着那些新鲜的贝壳在汤里翻滚，按照他妈妈的秘密配方一样一样丢进各类调料，等着汤滚开时，他把白面包装盘，放进烤箱里热了一下，在琢磨着是不是再弄个沙拉时，Loki走出了卧室。他已经换了居家的睡衣，揉着眼睛走到开放式厨房边，靠着餐桌看着Thor，那瞬间Thor仿佛看到了童年时的Loki，还没那么多复杂的心思，坐在餐桌对面，抓着刀叉小心翼翼地进食、在他们的母亲递给他更多的食物时露出腼腆的微笑。

然后Thor的耳畔响起了Odin的话：“Loki是Laufey的孩子，你得杀了他。”

花那么多心思把Loki培养出来，居然还要要牺牲掉，这买卖真是不大划算。Thor心里想，灵活地转动着手里的刀，切开了一只番茄：“把桌子摆好。”他对Loki说：“你大概不常做饭，烤箱里都是灰。”

“提醒我得解雇我的女佣。”Loki平静地回答，按照Thor的吩咐布置好了餐具，他甚至找出了餐垫和蜡烛，把一切准备得井井有条，当Thor把热气腾腾的食物摆上桌时，这一幕看上去简直像他们童年时最期待的家庭聚会。那时他们的母亲会给两个孩子换上正式的衣服，一家人坐在大厅的餐桌前，她会点上蜡烛，Odin心情好的时候还会唱首歌。Loki笑了笑，那是多久前的事儿了？十年？二十年？他竟然如此念念不忘。他帮着Thor把所有食物摆放好，忍不住笑了出来：“这好像是约会。”

“你得好好吃点东西。”Thor说，照例把手放到Loki肩膀上抚摸他的脖子：“休息几天，别管家里的事儿。”

“我不知道你也会这么婆婆妈妈。”Loki语调轻快，脸颊比刚才红润了一些。

鉴于Loki才刚出院，Thor没准备酒，而是在高脚杯里倒了温水，然后他在Loki对面坐下来，开始吃自己的食物。这顿晚饭在异常的沉静中结束，兄弟俩很有默契地谁都没说一个字儿。等晚饭结束，Loki终于觉得自己仿佛又活过来，眼前的一切看起来不再陌生，世界也不再旋转。他站起来整理了餐具，到浴室去给自己放了洗澡水，等一切都准备好时，Loki脱掉了睡衣钻进浴缸，却发现Thor站在浴室门口。

“Brother，你这样有点像个跟踪狂。”Loki笑着伸出一只湿漉漉的手：“进来。”

Thor脱掉了衣服钻进浴缸，那浴缸很大，仿佛Loki当年安装时就考虑了今天这局面似的，容纳他们两个人还绰绰有余。Thor靠在Loki的对面，隔着水汽看着Loki的脸。不知道为什么，今晚他们一起吃饭、一起洗澡，一切显得如此亲密无间，但Thor却觉得Loki和自己之间的距离从未如此遥远。他想抚摸Loki的身体，想亲吻他，也想一拳揍上Loki的脸。Thor这才意识到让他觉得不对劲的地方：自从在医院醒来，Loki就对他摆出了一副完美的扑克脸，他看上去没有任何异常，但Thor就是知道，那不是他弟弟Loki，那是面对这世界、面对Odin家黑暗的Loki，那是Loki精心塑造出来的硬壳，而非他绝少肯展现给Thor的柔软内在。有什么事情不大对劲，本能和直觉在Thor脑海里叫嚣，那让他烦躁不已，他甚至想狠狠揍Loki一顿直到Loki说出真相。

在荷尔蒙肆虐的少年时期，有一段时间他们的整个交流内容都由暴力组成，Loki揍断过Thor的鼻子，Thor打裂过他的肋骨，可他们是兄弟，畅快淋漓打过一架、彼此给对方脸上贴上止血胶布后一切又会和好如初，那是Thor所知道的相处方式，他不知道该如何面对眼前这个举止得体却处处虚假的Loki。Loki忽然笑了出来，他靠近了Thor，热水漫出了浴缸，Loki的身体几乎整个贴上Thor的：“你想得可真认真，Thor，我都能闻到你脑子烧焦的味道了。”他的嘴唇和Thor的相距如此之近，他甚至不费心掩饰，他在诱惑Thor。从晚餐后Loki就在暗示这个，他不大这样，在性方面Loki颇放得开，想要Thor时从不犹豫，直截了当地表达他的欲望，而且他总有办法拿到他想要的，不管是Thor还是权力。内心深处Thor明白Odin的用意，那老人怕自己心软、怕自己总有一天忍不住要把所有的一切拱手奉上，可在Thor心里，这家当是他的还是Loki的，本来就没太大分别。他搂住了Loki湿漉漉的身体，撑起大腿磨蹭着他的腰：“你能行吗？”Thor担忧地问，他是挺喜欢和Loki上床，可要是干到一半把Loki搞得休克，那可就不值得了。

“不试试看怎么知道？”Loki又笑了，伸手到他们中间握住了Thor的阴茎：“我看你也挺有兴趣啊。”

“你这种搞法当然会硬了！”Thor咕哝着，有时候在床上面对Loki时，他会诡异地有种错觉：即使他深埋在Loki体内，他仍觉得自己才是被征服、被操控的那一个。他抚摸着Loki后颈自己才修剪过的短发，亲了亲Loki的额头：“到床上去。”他们俩湿漉漉地爬上Loki的床，途中差点摔倒在地毯上，到床上后两人反而缓下了步调，Loki躺在Thor身上，轻轻地亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊、锁骨，直到Thor把他们翻过来，结结实实地压到Loki身上。

Loki的眼睛看起来如此明亮，里面埋藏着太多的情绪，就掩盖在他对Thor的渴望之下。Thor盯着他看了一会让，明白了Loki的意图，他翻身在Loki旁边躺下，握住Loki的阴茎懒洋洋地撸动：“你想在上面？”

Loki点了点头，他们不大调换位置，一方面是习惯，另一方面，Loki把他平时对Thor的服从态度很好地伪装到了床上，即使知道Thor对这事儿完全不在意，他也不大主动。但今晚不一样，在医院里躺了几天、从奥施康定里把自己剥离出来之后，Loki想了很多。医院的环境诡异地适合思考：那里的一切都是如此简单：生，或者死，这样的极端很适合Loki的思维方式，他甚至觉得自己的思路都清晰了许多。Loki仔细思考了自己的部署：一部分计划可以提前启动，一部分需要修改，但无论如何规划，结果都只有一个，那就是他需要提前离开Odin家。

 

Thor离家的这些年，Loki在Odin家做得相当出色，明里暗里，他有了自己的人线和手下，经营起了一个属于他的国中之国，Odin会提防他是迟早的事情。在这行当里，秉承一点意大利风格是种稳妥的、值得仿效的做法。然而其实就算是血亲也未必全然可靠，人类总归是含着原罪降生，更何况Loki这样毫不相干的外人，再贴合他窃取来的那些不算多么隐秘的往事，这都让Loki认定Odin家已经没有他的立足之地了。曾经有过一段时间Loki觉得自己可以安安稳稳地留在这儿，就这么老老实实给Thor打打下手，一辈子很快也就这么过去，等到他们都老了，他们可以并肩坐在老宅的院子里，看着鲜嫩的草坪和Odin家的下一代，聊聊少年时那些荒唐往事，喝口茶，抽抽雪茄，一个看着另一个安然死去，埋到Odin家几代传承的坟墓里。可惜这也已做不到，不是他的总归不属于他，就像Loki预想的那样，迟早会从自己手里被剥夺去。Loki觉得自己得把这一切名正言顺地夺过来，那才是走下去唯一的路。他厌倦了每天在Odin眼皮底下过日子，他还不到三十岁，已经一脸疲惫，毫无半点年轻人的活力。每天所见所闻无非是毒品，军火，暗杀，和各路警察的明暗较量，他腻烦透顶，却又得心应手。Loki深谙这行的规则，可当他熟悉一切那一刻开始，这样的生活对他也就失去了挑战和意义，每天日复一日的自我重复让他迫不及待想要找点新的东西，他觉得他仿佛等到了一个突破点。这许多年他抱着毫无意义的幻想活过来，终于这一刻，包裹着他整个世界的薄冰被打碎，从死亡线上回来，Loki竟觉得前所未有的鲜活——他等这一天等了多久？终于一切尘埃落地，他再也没有半点需要留恋的东西，那感觉像是钻出冰封的水面，他终于又能呼吸了。

呼吸，呼吸……Loki想，他埋在Thor结实的身体里，咬着他哥哥的肩膀，每一次滑动阴茎时都听到Thor在他下方喘息。Thor的手臂紧紧地搂着他，那力量足以拧断Loki的脖子，可他就只是搂着Loki，抚摸他的头发、亲吻他的脸颊，容许Loki对他做这样的事情。Loki在上面的时候一般都很安静，每每看着Thor难得展现出顺从的蓝色眼睛，他就会忘掉自己的舌头。Loki能言善辩的技巧此时无影无踪，那片蓝色如海水般包裹着他，让他高潮、让他平静、放松。完事后他伏在Thor身上，气喘吁吁仿佛他才是被彻底干翻了的那个，而Thor像安抚小猫一样抚摸着他的背，把他翻下来让他睡在自己怀里。

Loki半张着眼睛，Thor的手臂在他身上慵懒地滑动，他感觉起来如此温暖，几乎要将Loki融化。

高潮过后Loki变得比平时更容易卸下防备，而这时他所想的，是他终于要彻底离开Thor了。

那念头并不让他觉得多么快活，他以前离开过Thor无数次，去英国时更是把Thor彻底抛在脑后，但他从未真正将这点温暖从自己身边割舍。Loki总觉得他对Thor这点说不清道不明的依恋不大正常，他考虑过请心理医生，却又不相信那些学院派能给自己带来什么解脱。他小心翼翼呵护着自己这点弱点，他知道这在Thor面前毫无隐蔽，Thor有时候把他看得太清楚，有时候又对他全无所知。他在Thor怀里翻了个身，知道哥哥已经完全睡熟了，他小心地坐起来，伸手抚摸Thor的头发，想起小时候替Thor修剪头发时的事儿，Thor坐在椅子里总是不安分，又一次还害得Loki不小心划破了他的耳朵。那时Loki吓得几乎要哭出来，可Thor只是甩了甩头，跑去拿了杯果汁递给Loki，接着继续在他的椅子上扭来扭去。Loki笑了，低头亲吻了Thor的脸，在黑暗里，在没人看得到的角落，他容许自己展现出这点软弱的柔情，Thor咕哝了一声，翻了个身继续睡，Loki却再也睡不着了。他坐在床上，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，房间里的摆设渐渐明晰起来。他在这里一住好些年，虽然不至于对这房产有什么感情，但离开习惯了的一切总让他觉得有些缺乏安全感。他坐到天朦胧亮，起来到自己的衣柜里翻腾了一会儿，然后又到他用作仓库的房间里找了些东西。多年的习惯让他常备必要的工具，这一天虽然来得突然，但他早有准备，因此一切都进行得有条不紊。

五点钟，Loki知道Thor就快醒了，他们都有着军人般精准的生物钟，很少有机会能在床上睡到八点以后。Loki吸了半支烟，接着他到厨房去烤了土司，还颇有闲情逸致地做了煎蛋和培根，他把自己库存的咖啡都扔进下水道冲得干干净净，写了张“我出去买咖啡”的便条放在煎锅旁边，然后他到卧室去看了一眼还在熟睡的Thor，换上了出门的装束，拎起了连夜收拾的毫不起眼的小包塞进风衣口袋，走出了家门。

门童对他点头致意，替他打开门：“早安，Loki先生。”

Loki对他笑了笑，他难得如此友好，那门童简直有些受宠若惊。Loki走了两个街区，远离所有人的视线，然后叫了一辆出租车。他胡乱报了一个地址，下车后摸出手机来叫了自己的司机，坐进自己的汽车、不再忍受粘腻的坐垫之后，Loki的心情好多了。他让司机直接开到一处废弃的仓库，这也是他事先计算好的地址，车停稳后，Loki并未下车，他盯着后视镜，看着这司机的脸。这孩子和他年纪相差不多，是Loki处心积虑召来的，而现在他终于派上用场了。其他人不明白为什么Loki肯让这样一个来自其他帮派的小混混给自己做司机（考虑到司机对他这样身份的人来说是多么重要），但打从第一眼看到这年轻人瘦高的身材和深色头发那天起Loki就知道总有一天他用得到这孩子，这不一定有用，如果Thor肯往深里追查，Loki瞒不了太久，但足够给他一些时间了。他拔出了一直放在自己怀里的枪，消音器已经装好，干净利落地干掉了那个到死都不知道发生了什么的孩子，然后他跳下汽车，泼上了从家里带出来的助燃剂，点燃了火。

整辆车瞬间被烈焰吞没，Loki拉紧了自己的风衣领子，转身毫不犹豫地走进了黎明。


	7. Into this world we're thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Loki动身去英国前，有一段时间他和Thor之间的关系几乎到了水火不容的地步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑道兄弟系列-7

　　在Loki动身去英国前，有一段时间他和Thor之间的关系几乎到了水火不容的地步。

　　没人说得清究竟是怎么回事，即使他们本人后来回忆起那段时光，也只能不好意思地笑笑、耸耸肩膀，用一句“青春期嘛”来了事。他们像两头公牛，愤怒地彼此冲撞，尽管伤痕累累，却谁都不愿意低头。唯一能稍微平和的时间是在床上，正值青年的Thor和初识性爱美妙滋味的Loki撞在一起，总有种不把床拆了不罢休的劲头，因此那种平和感觉起来也像是将平日的明争暗斗延续到了床上。

　　Loki从浴缸里跳出来，他脖子上有个清晰的牙印，正是Thor干的好事，左腰侧有一团吓人的青紫，边缘已经开始泛黄，也是Thor的杰作。Thor揍起他来虽然不至于痛下杀手，但也从不手软，当然他也不会无缘无故揍Loki，他脾气暴躁，但并不暴力，他每次揍Loki总是揍得名正言顺：给Thor捣乱啦，破坏Thor的“差事”啦，不听话啦，而Loki还手时也毫不留情。Loki扯了条毛巾裹住自己湿淋淋的身体，想着Thor颧骨上的青紫就洋洋得意。Thor不怎么打他的脸，他觉得Loki那张小脸还不到巴掌大，实在不禁打，但Loki可不和他讲究这个。每次他们打完架Thor脸上都得挂彩，Odin家人总说Thor让着Loki，可他们并没瞧见Loki身上那些精彩的痕迹（倘若他们真瞧见了，Thor恐怕又得发疯）。门突然被推开，敢不敲门就进他房间的只有Thor，而在Loki狠狠和他干过几次架后，Thor也学会只有在紧急时候才这么做。Loki慢条斯理地用毛巾拧掉头发里的水，Thor已经穿戴整齐，手里拎着一件防弹背心：“老头让我们一起去。”

　　他看上去不怎么开心，这是Loki的第一个念头。

　　他们各有各的生意，Odin不蠢，知道不能把这两个火药桶放在一起，让他们去照管一份生意还是头一遭，Thor脸上那副表情就明明白白显示出他不喜欢这个主意。想当然尔，Loki和他行事风格差得太多，Thor总觉得Loki做事不够爽气利落，Loki却觉得Thor办事不够彻头彻尾斩草除根。他扔掉毛巾，一样一样仔仔细细地穿好内衣、衬衫、西装长裤，然后接过Thor手里那件超薄加强的防弹背心穿上。Loki知道他们要去哪里：南加州某处的仓库，他们将在那儿和一伙信誉不怎么好的墨西哥人交易。那些人风评不佳，却横霸了一整块区域的市场，要想打开全部的南美通路，吃下他们就是件势在必得的事情。这事儿本来是Thor全权负责，可见他过于硬派的手段效果不那么令Odin满意，和Thor相比Loki办事向来温和得多，即便那温和尽是假象，他彬彬有礼的言语和年轻的外表也会让人不自禁地心生好感，或是将他排除在威胁范围之外，因此对比Thor，Loki在亚洲这片做得还算有声有色。大约调他去给Thor帮忙也是Odin的无奈之举，但Loki总觉得这里头还有些别的什么私心。眼下办事要紧，他也就不多想，跟着Thor上车扬长而去。当他们到达目的地时就知道坏了事，两人参与这档子事都有几年，摸爬滚打中练出了几分经验，当他们并肩走进交易地点仓库、大门在身后关上时，Thor绷紧了身体，而Loki则低低咒骂了一句，摸了上腰间的枪。

　　他知道Thor没带枪，自己也只配了一把USPElite，准头不错，杀伤力却有限，也只有十三发子弹而已。他们不知道仓库里有多少人，阴暗的光线沿着那些碍事的老旧机器飘忽不定，显然对方觉得比起交易，干掉Odin的两个儿子要来得有价值得多。无需多言，练就的默契让两人迅速背靠背站好，Thor摸出了自己小腿上从不离身的刀，他们的背紧贴在一起，体温隔着层层衣物传递，彼此的呼吸融为一体，四周一切都变得安静而遥远。Loki两手稳稳地拖着自己的枪，他听着Thor的呼吸声，感受着他哥哥强壮肉体上传来的温度和波动，嘴角挂起了一个微笑。他早知道老头子不会那么简单就让他们一起来挨子弹，Odin说不定早知道这是个陷阱，他大概实在被Thor和Loki吵得烦了，才会干出这种事情。

　　Loki开了第一枪，紧接着十来个人从各个角落冲了出来。

　　那天他们走得出仓库可算是个奇迹，Odin算错了一局，后援来得太晚，Loki的防弹背心几乎被打穿，一发子弹穿过他的左腿，索性没有伤到动脉，Thor的腰上被人捅了一刀，幸好他避过了内脏和大血管，硬撑着踢开满地的尸体，架着一瘸一拐的Loki走出了仓库。

　　没人知道兄弟俩在仓库里如何浴血奋战干掉了十来个全副武装的敌人，但那之后，他们确实不大动手吵架，即使有也不过像是小猫之间彼此扑咬的游戏，再没搞出什么真正的伤害。

　　那之后，日子不咸不淡地过了十多年。

　　ThorOdinson站在一块深黑色的墓碑前，雨水淅淅沥沥淋下来，打湿了他身上那件纯黑的外套、又侵入了下面的黑色西装。他整个人穿得像只大号的乌鸦，要不是那头湿漉漉的金发，他几乎要融进这丧气的墓园里了。墓碑是他母亲Frigga的，上面镶嵌着她年轻时的一张照片，用金色勾勒出了她的名字及生卒年月。他许久不来这里了，Frigga死在一次针对Odin的刺杀里，被流弹击中了颈动脉，那时Thor不过十岁。他已经不记得母亲的样貌，而不久之后，这地方将会再竖起一座新的墓碑，他弟弟Loki的。

　　三天前他们在某仓库外找到了Loki的车和他的尸体，尸体已经燃烧得面目全非，但从衣服和饰品上来看的确是Loki。死因是中弹，有人近距离射杀了Loki，干净利落，不留痕迹。想杀Loki的人多得数不清，但没多少人能做得这样无声无息、干净利落。

　　Thor攥紧了手心里的一张便条，那是那个早晨他在Loki的公寓里醒来后，在还冒着热气的早餐边发现的。

　　当时他看着盘子里堆成山的土司和煎蛋，对着便条上Loki有些潦草的手迹笑了起来。那个瞬间，Thor真真切切地觉得，如果Loki能就这么乖乖留在他身边，做个听话的好弟弟，一辈子就这么和Loki过下去也没什么不好。

　　然而这一辈子似乎结束得太快了。

　　他在Loki的公寓里等了三十分钟还不见他回来，接着拨通了Loki的手机，结果自然是无人接听。两小时后他耗尽了耐心，发动了Odin家的情报网，终于在警方一则火警报警中查到了线索并提前赶到了事发地点。那之后一切就有些太过模糊，直到眼前这一刻，站在他母亲的墓前，Thor才真切地意识到，Loki不在了。他们还没举行葬礼，尸体依旧在地方法医手上，等着解剖和鉴定。Thor早已派人买通了那个法医，他需要知道全面的鉴定结果，每一个细节，他必须知道那具焚烧得焦黑卷曲的遗体是否真是Loki。

　　Thor明白无论真相究竟如何，他和Loki之间已经不会再有后续了。

　　这不像少年时代的斗气，只要被关在一起、浴血奋战一次，所有的问题就会迎刃而解。这许多年下来岁月在他们之间添加了太多嫌隙，早已来不及弥补，Thor看不透Loki，他不知道Loki究竟想要什么，即便他知道，也未必能毫无顾忌地给予。他和Loki不同的是，他出生开始就有太多的东西，一位温柔的母亲，财富，无条件追随他的手下，父亲全部的关注，而在来到Odin家之前，Loki几乎一无所有。Loki从不谈被Odin带回家之前的事，任谁问起他只回答“忘记了”，那时的Loki不过四五岁，他既然说忘记了，众人也就相信他。Thor也从不对Loko提那些，他只是就那么接受了Loki这个突然出现、不太爱说话的弟弟。他们一同长大，有段时间简直是形影不离，曾经他们能够看清彼此内心的想法，甚至无需语言也能心意相通。渐渐的当他们都开始成熟起来，接触Odin家真正的内幕时，两个人开始渐行渐远，最终Loki远去英国，当他回来时，Thor觉得自己简直不再认得那弟弟了。

　　Loki看上去对什么都力求完美，他做得很好，赢来了上下一片称赞，那时Thor正和Odin闹得很僵，生意上的元老们都一致觉得比起Thor，Loki才是更合适的继承人。倘若那还是过去的Loki，Thor不会介意，但每次看着那个仪表堂堂、言语文雅的年轻人，Thor都由衷地觉得陌生，他想撕开那张脸、看看下面被掩盖的真实，他想掏出弟弟那颗被谎言包裹的内心，看清他到底在打着什么古怪的念头。他有多爱Loki，就有多痛恨Loki在他面前的伪装。

　　口袋里的电话震动了起来，Thor看了看上面显示的号码，沉默地离开了墓园。他叫了Odin的车直奔法医实验室，路人都对这一身丧气的大个子好奇不已，Thor只是扎起了自己湿得几乎滴水的金发，敲开了办公室的门。

　　替那具尸体做尸检的是本地小有名气的一位法医负责人，Dr.Wolfthorn，他收了Thor的两万块，很乐意为他提供一份详尽得几乎可以登上教科书作为范本的报告。Dr.Wolfthorn见到Thor就递给了他厚厚一叠的报告：“如果你想去看看的话？”他小心翼翼地问，这是个有一头红发的小个子，在Thor面前畏畏缩缩，有些像只土拨鼠。Thor翻了翻那些毒理、病理检查结果，有些摸不着头绪地点了点头。

　　Dr.Wolfthorn带他进了停尸间，墙壁上还挂着未取下的X光片。Thor没去看白布覆盖下的尸体，而是盯着X光片出神。尸体的皮肤组织、肌肉和内脏都被焚毁得相当严重，但骨骼部分所造成的伤害有限，这份X光片还是相当完整的。Thor盯着尸体右手食指上细碎的痕迹问：“这是什么？”

　　Dr.Wolfthorn看了一眼，抽出了还没来得及给Thor的X光报告：“这其实可以用来辅助，我是说，除了牙齿的X光片之外……这是一处横断骨折，应该是暴力冲突引起的……如果你有被害人的旧X光片，我可以用来比对所有的骨折伤口。”

　　Thor皱起了眉毛，Loki行事向来小心，Thor不认为他会留下任何X光记录或其他样本。但Thor记得Loki受过的伤，他和Loki上过不知道多少次床，他记得Loki的每一处伤口。他弟弟有着他见过的最灵巧的手指，清理枪支和组装弹药时的样子都让Thor着迷。

　　他不记得Loki的右手食指受过这么严重的创伤。

　　Thor绷紧了脸，把手上拿着的报告丢到了一边：“Dr.Wolfthorn，”他说：“我会想办法给你提供一些DNA样本，我需要你明确地告诉我，这到底是不是我弟弟。”

　　……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

　　Loki实在不确定自己搞出来的这场戏能瞒住Thor多久，他保守地估计了两个礼拜并紧锣密鼓地做自己该干的事儿——Thor这人平时大大咧咧，但该精明的时候却半点不肯含糊。现在，Loki忙里偷闲地坐在一家意式餐厅外，他还不太敢公开露面，好在这地方离Odin家相当远，而他戴了顶金棕色的卷曲假发好掩盖自己标志性的黑发，并且把帽子压得低低的。他身上

　　穿着一件嬉皮士风格的皮夹克，和以往英伦绅士的形象判若两人。他没点菜，桌子上只摆了面包和半杯咖啡，很有耐心地转动着小碟子上的银勺，他在等人。午后的阳光很暖和，晒得人舒服得想要小憩片刻，Loki却像只狩猎的豹子一样浑身紧绷，随时准备发动攻势。

　　“Odinson先生。＂一个温和的声音响起，Loki抬起头，看到眼前那个中等身材的男人，礼貌地伸出了自己的手：“叫我Loki就行，Coulson探员，Odinson先生听起来象我父亲，我是说，养父。＂

　　Coulson探员在Loki对面坐下：“好吧，Loki，是什么让你主动联系我们？＂

　　“我还以为我值得Nick Fury亲自出马呢。＂Loki用惋惜的口吻说：“探员先生，告诉我，一个手上满是你们想要的东西的人主动提出交换一些小小的情报，你们会不会做这个交易？”

　　“那要看他手上拿的是什么情报。”Coulson在服务生走过来时扬了扬手，点了一杯咖啡，然后他双手放在桌子上，十指交叉，嘴角始终挂着一个温文尔雅的微笑：“老实说，Loki，我现在起码可以按十二种罪名逮捕你，我甚至不知道为什么我要坐在这儿和你谈话。”

　　“你看，这就是为什么我得找Fury谈谈，”Loki夸张地摊开了手：“你可以逮捕我，也只能逮捕我一个。探员先生，你知道对于整个Odin家的网络来说我是个什么样的角色，告诉我，逮捕我和扳倒整个Odin家，FBI会选择哪一个？”

　　Coulson的嘴角抽出了一下，显然没料到Loki会丢出这么大一个诱饵。Loki顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，从自己夹克的口袋里摸出一个信封：“别担心，探员，绝对不是收买。这里头是我想知道的信息，你拿回去给Fury看，让他决定我们到底要不要面对面好好交流一下。”

　　Coulso看着那个淡黄色的信封，仿佛面对某种未被鉴定的物种。最终他举起手腕，对着像手表似的对讲机轻声说：“目标解除，解散。”

　　Loki端着自己的咖啡杯向后靠去，安安稳稳地望着Coulson微笑：“希望能尽快听到你的好消息，探员先生。”

　　Coulson点了点头，就起身匆匆离去。Loki又在那儿消磨了半小时，点了份意面，吃完后他把一张二十元的钞票和一些零钱压在盘子下，拉高衣领，漫步走过了这个街区。他走得很快，穿过息壤的人群，很快就远离了这个街区，然后他叫了辆出租车，过了几条街后就更换，足足绕了一大圈，最终才回到藏身的小汽车旅馆里。摘掉假发、脱掉那件紧绷绷的皮夹克

　　，躺在廉价、带着诡异污渍的旧床单上，Loki觉得舒服多了。他想抽根烟，但又觉得还是略控制自己的好，最终他就那么木然地躺着，双手放在小腹，数着天花板上的裂痕。

　　Loki睡着了。

　　他大概睡了半小时左右，然后被隔壁撞墙的声音吵醒。一个听上去很像是职业工作者的女人在大声叫床，混合着男人的喘息声和床铺吱嘎的声音，真是相当适合他当下的处境。Loki烦躁地眨了眨眼睛，最后干脆坐起来穿上外套走出了门。外面依旧明亮，这才不过是下午，街道上依旧人声熙攘。Loki走了两条街区，直到小腿酸痛才缓慢下来，口袋里的一次性付费手机嘀嘀作响，他摸出来看了看，只有一条文字消息。

　　“Fury已同意。”

　　Loki笑了，他辨认了一下方向，在下个街区拐角停下来，找到了他的目的地——一排老旧得毫不起眼的旧式出租邮箱。Loki摸出钥匙，打开了标记着7号的那个，拿出里面的黄色档案袋转身返回汽车旅馆。他锁好房门，盯着手里的档案，幸好这事儿发生的比较早，当年还都按照惯例使用纸质文档，这给Loki省了不少麻烦。NickFury和他的手下大约想破头也不会想通为什么Loki抛出这么大的诱饵、想要的不过是一份普通FBI探员的失踪调查记录。这东西因为籍籍无名所以反而被封存得十分妥善，Loki从信封里掏出薄薄的文件夹，那里面只有寥寥几张纸，记录着他生父的人生轨迹。Laufey，那家伙的名字是Laufey，前海军陆战队成员，退伍后加入FBI，1987年夏天失踪，至今未找到尸体。Laufey没有家人，唯一的儿子在他开始调查Odin家案件时就被送入了证人保护系统。Loki实在不记得自己是如何辗转流落到孤儿院、再被Odin找到，但这大概和FBI内部的荒疏腐朽脱不开干系。从时间线上来看Odin似乎打算利用自己对Laufey做点什么，可惜大约没成功。他翻着那些旧得发黄、似乎随时会碎裂的纸张，那上面其实并没什么爆炸性的信息，Loki了解Odin的行事风格，显然当时Laufey把他逼得太紧又绝对不肯接受收买，对付这样拥有“可笑的正义感”的人，Odin的手段向来只有一个。

　　Loki琢磨着如果现在雇人去港口打捞Laufey的尸体会不会太招摇，然后他立刻放弃了这个念头——Laufey是死是活并不是他眼下问题的关键，没必要节外生枝。他盯着档案里夹着的Laufey照片看了一会儿，小心翼翼地把它取出来。Laufey和自己一样有副略显下垂的眉毛，让整个面相瞧着刻薄了不少，凹陷的双颊让他看上去格外深沉。看了一会儿，Loki发现自己压根不记得这个人的存在。他把照片重新夹了回去，口袋里的手机再次响起，还是那个号码：

　　“Fury想要在三天后会面。”

　　Loki笑了，回了个地点，然后他关掉了手机，让自己陷入了安静的昏暗之中。

　　再醒来时，Loki本能地察觉到房间里有人，他立刻去摸枕头下的枪抓到他惯用的那把USPElite，有人站在桌边翻着那些Laufey的文件，Loki慢慢坐起来，盯着那高大的人影：“比我预想得还要快，Thor。”

　　“你给大伙都惹了不少麻烦，差点害我们把那个倒霉鬼埋到家族墓地里去。”金发的大个子放下了手里的文件，转身面对着Loki，他看起来相当平静，瞧不出喜怒哀乐，而这样平静的Thor反而让Loki觉得毛骨悚然：他见过Thor雷霆大怒、见过他一拳打断别人的骨头，但他从未见过Thor如此冷静、就好像他正竭尽全力压抑着骨子潜藏的狂暴成分，而一旦他爆发出来，即使是Loki也无法承担后果。

　　“现在，趁着老头的人还没找到这里，”Thor拉了张椅子坐下，距离Loki不远不近：“告诉我，你搞这么一大出戏，到底打算干嘛？”

　　他的声音依然平稳，语调中的暗示意味也相当明显：只要Loki肯给他一个明白的解释，他就不去追究。Thor总是会原谅Loki的，不管是偷走他毕业舞会的舞伴、剪掉他的头发、还是砸坏他心爱的玩具，他总会原谅Loki，当然他会先教训Loki一番，但却从未彻底割断对Loki的关心和回护。Loki紧张地吞咽了一下，然后他才发现自己居然在发抖。枪的分量不对，他颠了颠，随手把它扔到了一边，想当然尔Thor已经卸掉了所有的子弹，事到如今，他怎么还会全盘相信Loki？Loki蜷缩起了身体，昏暗的光线里他看上去像儿时那样无助又天真：“Thor，我的哥哥，”他平静地说，好像他们还在一起消磨时光的那些个无聊的下午、在电影和打架之间分享一杯咖啡时那样地温和：“我不会对你说一个字，你有两个选择，现在，就在这儿干掉我，或者你放我走，然后你会花上一辈子来后悔这个决定。”

　　话一出口Loki就知道自己已经失常了，他没办法不，当Thor摆出那样冰冷的脸孔时，Loki几乎要发疯，他想做的就是确认Thor是否则真的会就此将自己当做敌人来对付，他想知道Thor心里是否曾将自己摆在一个特殊的位置，他想要的太多，Thor却一样都给不了他，他只好颤抖着自己去拿，哪怕被割得伤痕累累也停不下手。他在挑衅，他在玩火，他把Thor推向了一个危险的边缘，明知道近身搏斗胜算极低，Loki却还是忍不住想和自己赌一把。

　　赌他的运气，赌他在Thor心里的位置。

　　那是多么可悲又可笑啊，Loki想，视线飘向了Laufey的照片，恐怕那人即使活到现在也会被Loki活活气死。

　　但Loki短暂的一生里，除了Thor，实在也再没有什么真实的存在了。

　　…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

　　Thor依旧平静地看着Loki，他的目光很温和，好像在看这个“离家出走”的兄弟过得好不好。他从椅子上站起来，向Loki靠近，他每走一步，Loki的心脏都跳得更剧烈。最终Thor在Loki身边坐了下来，他的分量压得床垫沉了下去：“这些天你就住在这个鬼地方？”他的声音很温柔，就好像从前Loki办事后断了骨头、轻声安慰他时那样，好像Loki并没给他下达最后通牒、宣告自己无情的背叛一样。

　　“我该庆幸我还能有个睡觉的地方，没有死在你手上。Odin让你干掉我，不是吗？”Loki倔强地回答，拒绝去接受来自Thor的温存，可他们的肩膀紧贴着，Thor的温度传到了他身上，那熟悉的温度温暖了他大半生时间，让Loki有一瞬间的迷惑。

　　  
　　“我不会那么做，Loki，你知道我不会。”Thor看上去想要搂住Loki的肩膀，最终他的确那么做了，他长而有力的手臂换上Loki削瘦的肩膀，手掌本能地、亲昵地抚上了Loki的脖子，拇指贴着他的脸颊：“跟我回家，Loki，放弃你在做的这一切，跟我回家。”

 

　　Thor目光中某些东西告诉Loki如果错过这一次，Thor就再也不会原谅他了。Loki的心脏在激烈的跳动中发紧，也许这一天终于来了，他毫不怀疑Thor爱他，作为兄弟，作为情人，Thor发自内心地爱Loki而Loki也确实相信那一点，他怀疑的是Thor肯爱他的限度。Loki知道总有一天他将耗尽Thor的耐心，挑破Thor所有的底线，而这一天就这么来了。他的眼圈湿润，一滴泪水在眼眶中转来转去，最终滚了下来，而Thor就那么凝视着他，目光变得更加温和，仿佛在说“你这个爱哭鬼”，Thor的手指轻轻地、不着痕迹地抚摸着Loki的脸颊，他又靠近了Loki一些，他们之间的距离被缩得更短，Loki能清晰地闻到Thor的古龙水味道。就在他们的嘴唇将要贴在一起前，Loki挣脱了Thor的手，从那张床上跳起来：“那不是我的家，Thor Odinson，”Loki的语调在说着自己曾经的姓氏时无法克制地恶毒起来：“这一切停不下来，Thor，从我走出Odin家大门那天开始它就停不下来了，我见识过你想象不到的世界……”Loki的脸上露出一丝有些刻薄的微笑，他享受着Thor受伤的表情，享受他被自己伤害的种种瞬间，即使也只会让Loki自己伤痕累累。

　　

　　“Loki，”Thor站起来，解开了自己西装外套的扣子，慢条斯理地把它脱了下来，他里面穿着一件灰色的衬衫，包裹着强壮的肌肉，即使此时他那漂亮的、充满力量的身体也会让Loki分神。Thor向Loki逼近、用自己的身体把他困在墙壁上，“我知道你一直在洗钱，我知道那些投资、你买的那些公司和地产。你想让Odin家走上正轨，或者至少，你想把自己洗脱出来。现在你还想做什么？把我送进监狱蹲上两百年？”

　　

　　“你什么都知道，Odin告诉你他对我父亲做了什么，对不对？见鬼的你那时候不小了，你其实记得，不是吗？Thor？你一定知道Odin是怎么干掉Laufey的，说说看，他被沉在哪个海港了？”

　　

　　“这和Laufey没关系，”Thor沉着地回答：“你不在乎Laufey，他对你来说不过是个概念。你想要别的，这不只是复仇，Loki，你想要更多，你想要整个Odin家，你想要毁掉我，毁掉父亲……”Loki的脸变得异常苍白，Thor说中了他的心声，他并不在意Laufey，这一切也与他的身世无关。他像是头闯入陌生狼群的孤狼，拼命想要证明自己，他卖尽了力气，然而却终究不属于这狼群，头狼准许他活着自有自己的目的，一旦目的达成，Loki就成了不被需要的东西。Odin家不再需要他，Thor不再需要他，他的过去变成一片空白，他的未来成为一场虚妄，Loki从未如此迷失，他再也找不到自己的位置了，从英国回来后苦心搭建起的一切防范就这样土崩瓦解，留给他的是一片空旷的、叫做Loki的废墟。Loki想要的不过是在这片废墟上重建一个属于自己的王国，Odin家注定不属于他，他在这里得不到想要的认同，那就毁灭它、重新塑造它。Loki花了大量的时间，小心谨慎地洗白自己经手的生意，干净的资产越来越多，做得越来越大，这一切Thor自然不会毫不知情。从前Loki把这当做是整个家族的退路，而现在这些伏笔成了他自己的筹码，他像是头被逼到角落的困兽，他要死斗一场，哪怕结局只会是自己的毁灭。

　　

　　“你所谓的父亲，他把我当做训练你的工具，这就是Odin留着我的原因不是吗？你需要一个对你忠诚的伙伴，一个将来会为你挡子弹的家伙，”Loki轻声说：“而你呢，你在我十六岁时把我拐上床，在我需要的时候你从来不在，你把我扔进了一个深渊，我记得的就是这些，而你把它叫做家？”Loki笑了起来：“喔Thor我的兄弟，我和你，我们对家实在有着非常不同的理解。”Loki说，他的双手攀上了Thor的肩膀，看起来几乎像是要给Thor一个亲吻，但他的膝盖却飞速抬起、顶向了Thor的小腹。Thor灵活地闪开了，Loki本来也没指望能一击得手，他只是想摆脱眼下的劣势好争取更多的机会，一旦Thor向后退开，Loki立刻冲向了门的方向，甚至来不及拿桌子上的资料。Thor拉住了他的手臂，力道大得让Loki以为自己的手会被活活撕下来，紧接着Thor的拳头就砸上了他的腹部——他出手不重，也避开了主要的脏器，还是让Loki疼得眼前一花，几乎要流下泪来。这和他们在格斗时、在打黑拳时都不一样，Thor不再把他当兄弟，Loki看得出他眼中的怒火，他说不上自己是更兴奋还是别的什么，拼命地挣脱了Thor的手、稳住身体的同时狠狠给了他一手肘，正中Thor的鼻子，鲜血立刻涌出，一滴一滴地溅到了廉价的地毯和床单上。Thor一声不吭，甚至没抬手去擦拭脸上的血迹，他试图抓住Loki，在Loki灵活地闪躲自己时出拳袭击他露出来的破绽，他们像两个初学格斗的外行人，全无章法地颤抖在一起，却又毫不留情，拳头取代了语言成为了交流的工具，却和语言一样地犀利而毫无效果。Loki不记得被Thor揍了多少下，也数不清Thor挨了他多少拳头，肾上腺素让他的身体高度兴奋，他像头发狂的野兽。最终Thor抓住了他、凭借体格优势将Loki结结实实地压在床上，强壮的大腿压住了Loki的，用身体的重量压制住Loki的上半身，让他只能在床铺和自己之间尖叫挣扎。Loki就那么毫无意义地抵抗了几秒钟，然后他冷静下来，身体上的疼痛让他平静，他喘息着，衡量着眼前的形式：Thor看上去一团糟，他的衬衫完全被毁了，胸前沾着一滩血迹，脸上五颜六色，而刺痛告诉Loki自己的脸相比也同样精彩。被Thor牢牢握着的右手小指大概已经完全错位，身体各处传来的钻心疼痛反而让Loki愈加清醒，他咽下了喉咙里的血水：“哈，兄弟，你又赢了……”

　　

　　“闹够了没有？”Thor的目光因为愤怒而变得深沉：“闹够了就老实点，我最后说一次，跟我回家。”

　　  
　　Loki仰视着Thor的脸，直到此时此刻，Thor在他心里依旧像尊神祇。[i]这愚蠢的哥哥啊[/i]，Loki在心里毫不留情地嘲笑着他的神祇的没落。Thor总是如此，他总是选择相信人性中好的那一面，即使在Odin的驱使下从幼年开始就看尽黑暗世界，他全心全意爱他的家人，他总想为所有人尽责，他想保护那么多，而他越是完美无缺，Loki就越憎恨他。

　　

　　“太晚了……”Loki几乎是哽咽地说，泪水放肆地滑过脸颊。他注意到Thor的左眼角被自己的拳头扫中，高高地肿了起来，几乎失去了全部的视野，于是偷偷地活动了一下被困在身下的左手：“太晚了，Thor。”

　　

　　“还来得及，除了我没人知道这些，”Thor的表情几乎是如释重负：“父亲不知道，别人也——”

　　

　　他没能说完这句话，因为Loki用自己还灵活的左手拔出了腰间藏着的小匕首，毫不留情地刺进了他的侧腹部。

　　

　　那把匕首相当短，也并不特别锋利，是Loki心血来潮时用来削割雪茄用的，他不爱雪茄剪，只喜欢这把德国产小刀，它不会造成致命的伤害，但足够让Loki摆脱Thor的钳制。Thor一手捂着自己的伤口，脸上写满了震惊和痛心，用一只手狠狠地拎起了Loki的领子、用力把他摔向了墙角。Loki整个人撞上那个设计得其丑无比的茶几，摔倒在地上，不知道被多少玻璃碎片刺进了背部。但他顾不上疼痛、站起来推开Thor夺门而逃。他知道Thor不会一个人来，外面必然有接应而他现在的状态恐怕连一个都对付不了。Loki咬牙把自己的手指接上，在Thor追出门前他已经跳下了消防梯，他选择这家汽车旅馆自然有理由，前后不知道多少次勘探，早已为自己筛选出了最佳逃亡路线，在一个街区外有辆车，是Loki停在那儿备用的，他一身是血地钻进汽车快速发动，在汽车飙离这条街时，Loki隐约从后视镜中看到了Thor的影子：Thor举着枪，Loki在他的射程范围内，而Thor的枪法并不比Loki差太多。  
　　

　　Thor最终放下了枪。

　　  
　　Loki咬着牙，踩下油门，直到Thor在他后视镜中消失不见。Loki不知道自己开了多久的车，最终他在一家便利店的停车场停下，疲惫地将脸贴上了方向盘。他不能放松太久，Thor很快就会找到他，现在对Loki来说，大概只有一个地方勉强算是安全了。Loki咬牙从后备箱里找出急救箱和逃生包，处理了一下自己身上太过明显的伤口，然后他找出一瓶水打开，拍在自己脸上维持清醒，又就着剩下的吞掉了几片止痛片。那之后他靠着椅子坐了几分钟，直到感官逐渐麻木，这才摸出了电话。他拨通了Coulson的联系电话，在电话接通前，Loki想起了Thor的脸，Thor是那么诚恳地、关切地要求Loki和自己回家，那双蓝色的眼睛里满是Loki的倒影，而Loki终究没有选择他。

　　

　　Coulson的声音还是那么平淡，Loki望着后视镜里自己狼狈无比的脸笑了。Loki深知FBI的证人保护系统并不可靠，但单枪匹马对付Thor也并不明智，他已经亲手切断了自己的后路，只能按照预定的轨迹走下去了。


End file.
